Φίλοι για πάντα
by dragonriderofold
Summary: Δυο πλάσματα μοναχικά, μία παλιά φιλία, ένα αβέβαιο μέλλον… Αυτή είναι η ιστορία κάποιων που γνώρισαν χρόνους καλύτερους, αλλά και άμετρους πόνους. Το αύριο φέρνει πάντοτε μια ελπίδα, αλλά… Ο Μέρταγκ μ' έναν άλλο χαρακτήρα.
1. Πρόλογος

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Πρόλογος**

Το δροσερό της χέρι άγγισε απαλά το φλογισμένο μέτωπο του φυλακισμένου. Σύρθηκε στιγμιαία πάνω απ' τα λερωμένα του μαλλιά με το πηγμένο αίμα, για να σταθεί μετά τρυφερά στο πληγωμένο μάγουλο. Η φωνή της πλάι στ' αυτί του ακούστηκε σαν ψιθύρισμα, που απορροφήθηκε γοργά απ' τους πέτρινους, γυμνούς και σκοτεινούς τοίχους του κελιού αφήνοντας πίσω του μια λυπημένη ανάσα.

 _…Άρχοντά μου, τι σου έκαναν;…_

Κι ένα μοναχικό, αλμυρό δάκρυ στάλαξε απ' τα μάτια της πάνω στα μισάνοιχτα, φρυγμένα του χείλη.

Ο νέος στέναξε μέσα στον κωματώδη λήθαργο που είχε προσφέρει φιλεύσπλαχνα ο πόνος, χαμένος ακόμα σε σκοτεινή άβυσσο ευλογημένης αναισθησίας. Ο λόγος της δεν του έγινε κατανοητός, ούτε ακόμα και τ' άγγιγμά της, ή η σταγόνα το δάκρυ της που κύλησε στα διψασμένα χείλη.

Απότομη η φωνή του φρουρού ακούστηκε έξω απ' την κλειδωμένη πόρτα του κελιού, η γαντοφορεμένη του γροθιά με δύναμη έκρουσε τη χοντρή, ξύλινη πόρτα.

'Κορίτσι! Τέλειωνε πια εκεί μέσα! Μια ώρα κάνεις.'

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της περήφανα, αγριεύοντας κι αυτή μερικούς τόνους τη φωνή της. Τούτος εδώ ο νεαρούλης – γιος της μαγείρισσας, που ούτε δυο μήνες δε μέτραγαν από τη μέρα που έφαγε το τελευταίο μπάτσισμα απ' τη μάνα του – καθόλου δεν την τρόμαζε. Απ' την ώρα που είχε αναλάβει αυτός το πόστο του στη φρουρά της φυλακής, συνέχεια το κομμάτι του θα έκανε στους μεγαλύτερους, ειδικά μπροστά της.

'Θα είχα τελειώσει ήδη, Νόλαν βλάκα, αν μου είχες φέξει με τον πυρσό να βλέπω!'

Το αγόρι είχε θυμώσει γιατί, ενώ απόψε ήταν το ρεπό του, τον είχαν ξεσηκώσει άρον-άρον και στείλει εδώ κάτω, να φυλάει… Έχωσε τώρα τη μούρη του ανάμεσα απ' τα κάγκελα του μικρού, σιδερόφρακτου παράθυρου, του κομμένου πάνω στην ξύλινη πόρτα του κελιού. Στο μισοσκόταδο την ξεχώρισε καθισμένη ανακούρκουδα πλάι στο φυλακισμένο, με τον κουβά του σφουγγαρίσματος παραδίπλα και της έβγαλε επιδεικτικά τη γλώσσα.

'Διαταγές του φρούραρχου! Όχι τροφή, ούτε νερό, καθόλου φως!' Της φώναξε με ύφος, λες και μιλούσαν με τα χείλη του δέκα μαζί φρούραρχοι.

Στη φασαρία που γινόταν ο φυλακισμένος στέναξε ξανά και δοκίμασε μια μικρή, ασύνειδη προσπάθεια, μήπως και γυρίσει στο ένα πλευρό του. Η κοπέλα προσεκτικά τον βοήθησε χώνοντας το χέρι κάτω απ' τη μασχάλη του, νιώθοντας το πουκάμισό του υγρό, παρατηρώντας μετά στο μισοσκόταδο σκούρες κηλίδες στην παλάμη της. Η φωνή του Νόλαν ακούστηκε και πάλι απ' έξω σαν κρωγμός.

'Τι κάνεις εκεί πέρα; Δεν πιστεύω να του έδωσες να πιει νερό;'

'Ναι! βρομόνερα του έδωσα, από την πατσαβούρα' κορόιδεψε εκείνη.

Ο νεαρός φρουρός ξεκλείδωσε πανικόβλητος την πόρτα και το χλωμό φως του πυρσού, του στερεωμένου στον τοίχο του διαδρόμου, χύθηκε μέσα στο μικρό κελί. Ένα φωτεινό παραλληλόγραμμο σχηματίστηκε στη μέση του πέτρινου δαπέδου φωτίζοντας τα πόδια του φυλακισμένου, αφήνοντας το πανωκόρμι και το πρόσωπό του στις σκιές. Το αγόρι έκανε με δισταγμό μισό βήμα προς τα μέσα.

'Πουφ! Βρωμάει εδώ… πώς το αντέχεις; Τέλειωνε να κλειδώσω και να φεύγουμε' της είπε με το φόβο ευδιάκριτο στη φωνή του.

Πριν προλάβει εκείνη ν' αποκριθεί, η σκιά ενός δεύτερου φρουρού κάλυψε το λίγο φως που τόσο απρόσμενα είχε εισχωρήσει από την είσοδο. Ο μεταλλικός του θώρακας σκόρπισε στιγμιαία στο σκοτεινό τοίχο μια μπρούτζινη αντανάκλαση απ' το φως του πυρσού. Το πόστο του ήταν στη γωνία του διαδρόμου, αλλά όλα αυτά τα παράξενα σούρτα-φέρτα σήμερα στο κελί είχαν κεντρίσει την περιέργειά του… και όχι μόνο…

'Διασκεδάζετε εσείς οι δύο;' Ρώτησε περιπαικτικά, το ύφος του ν' αγγίζει το χυδαίο. 'Μέρος που βρήκατε…' Κατόπιν γέλασε τραχιά. 'Σα θέλετε, να έρθει κι η αφεντιά μου στην παρέα…'

'Εξαφανίσου, ανόητε, αν δε θέλεις να σου φέρω στο κεφάλι τον κουβά!' φώναξε το κορίτσι με οργή. 'Όχι ότι θα 'χε κάποια διαφορά. Άδειος κουβάς είναι ούτως ή άλλως το κεφάλι σου.'

'Πώς μιλάς έτσι;' Αρπάχτηκε ο άντρας χουφτιάζοντας απειλητικά τη λαβή του σπαθιού του. 'Και να σκεφτεί κανείς, ότι γεννήθηκες να είσαι μια…κυρία.'

Ο άδειος κουβάς θα είχε ήδη εξακοντιστεί κατά την πόρτα του κελιού που έστεκε ο άντρας, αν ο κρατούμενος δεν φύλαγε ν' αφήσει ένα βογκητό πόνου την ώρα εκείνη, πιάνοντας με τα δύο χέρια το κεφάλι, που κόντευε να σπάσει από τον ήχο των φωνών τους.

'Άρχοντά μου…' Για άλλη μια φορά δεν την κατάλαβε.

'Ένα πράγμα δεν μπορώ να χωνέψω' γκρίνιασε ο μεγαλύτερος φρουρός επιθετικά προς το κορίτσι στραβώνοντας τη μούρη του για την προσφώνησή της στον κατάδικο. 'Γιατί ξοδεύεις νερό και χρόνο για το σφουγγάρισμα του κελιού, για… δαύτον;'

'Δεν πρόκειται για ''δαύτον'', Ζάλμαρ!' Η νέα αυτή βαριά φωνή αντήχησε στους τοίχους του θολωτού διαδρόμου. Οι δύο στρατιώτες τραβήχτηκαν στις άκρες της πόρτας του κελιού και στάθηκαν προσοχή μπροστά στο διοικητή τους. Ο άντρας έπιασε τον μικρότερο, το αγόρι που ήταν και γιος του, απ' τον ώμο σπρώχνοντάς τον έξω απ' το κελί. 'Δεν πρόκειται γι' αυτόν, όπως είπα. Πρόκειται για το βασιλιά, που σκοπό έχει να κατέβει πάλι ως εδώ τη νύχτα, ν' ανακρίνει ο ίδιος τον αιχμάλωτο. Θα τόλμαγες εσύ ν' αφήσεις το βασιλιά σου μέσα σ' αυτή τη βρώμα, τα ξερατά, το αίμα κι όλα τ' άλλα;' Με μια κίνηση απότομη του σιδερόφρακτου χεριού του έδειξε στο δεύτερο φύλακα το πόστο του. 'Πίσω στη θέση σου, φρουρέ! Και όχι πολλά-πολλά με το κορίτσι, αλλιώς θα 'χεις να κάνεις μαζί μου' τον απείλησε.

Ο σκοπός πισωγύρισε στο πόστο του, στάθηκε μονάχα μια στιγμή ρίχνοντας βλέμμα παράξενα κακό προς το κελί του φυλακισμένου.

'Γιατί να θέλει, διοικητή, ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος ν' ανακρίνει αυτόν εδώ τον Βάρντεν;' έφτυσε την τελευταία λέξη με περιφρόνηση. 'Ας άφηνε εμάς, τους πιστούς φρουρούς του, για μία νύχτα…' Το βλέμμα του άντρα σκοτείνιασε περισσότερο. 'Ξέρεις πως έχουμε, κάποιοι από μας να λαβαίνουμε αίμα από δαύτον… από τη νύχτα που μας ξέφυγε…'

Ο διοικητής της φρουράς ένευσε με κατανόηση. Ταυτόχρονα σημείωσε στο νου του να φροντίσει ώστε να μην αναθέσει ξανά τη φύλαξη αυτού ειδικά του κελιού σε ορισμένους απ' τους άντρες της φρουράς του. Ήταν όλοι τους ότι απόμεινε από εκείνη τη φρουρά… τη φρουρά εκείνης της νύχτας… Τιμωρημένοι ακόμα, να φυλάνε τα μπουντρούμια… Ναι, πολλοί είχαν να λαβαίνουν αίμα από τους φυγάδες, ο διοικητής το γνώριζε. Κι ο ένας απ' τους δυο τους ήταν ήδη νεκρός από τότε, αλλά ο άλλος… Το μέχρι τώρα αυστηρό ύφος του άντρα άλλαξε απότομα.

'Καταλαβαίνω, Ζάλμαρ,' έσφιξε τώρα φιλικά τον ώμο του φρουρού κινώντας το κεφάλι 'καταλαβαίνω, γιε μου. Ο αδελφός σου, που χάθηκε τη νύχτα εκείνη, ήταν καλό παιδί, καλός στρατιώτης. Φρόντισε κι εσύ ν' ακολουθήσεις το παράδειγμά του. Φρόντισε να είσαι πιστός στον όρκο σου και τη θέληση του βασιλιά σου.' Οδήγησε και πάλι το φρουρό στο πόστο του, στη γωνία που διασταυρώνονταν ο κεντρικός διάδρομος της φυλακής μ' αυτόν εδώ ετούτου του μοναχικού κελιού. Μ' ένα φιλικό χτύπημα στον μπράτσο του τον άφησε γυρνώντας πίσω.

Το κορίτσι είχε σηκωθεί ορθή τώρα δα, βαστώντας και με τα δύο χέρια τον άδειο κουβά της με τη βρώμικη πατσαβούρα μέσα του. Ο διοικητής ψιθύρισε σιγανά μια διαταγή στο γιο του, ένευσε στο κορίτσι ν' ακολουθήσει και κρατώντας την προστατευτικά απ' τους ώμους, την οδήγησε προς την έξοδο αυτής της κόλασης του κάτω κόσμου.

'Εύχομαι να μην σε ξαναστείλει ποτέ εδώ κάτω, κυρά μου' έλεγε τώρα ο άντρας με ύφος ευγενικό. 'Όσο και να εμπιστεύομαι την παρουσία του Νόλαν, αυτός δεν είναι παρά ένα αγόρι ακόμα. Δεν θα άντεχα να σου συμβεί κάτι…' Το χέρι του της έσφιξε δυνατότερα τον ώμο προκαλώντας πόνο, καθώς εκείνος δεν καταλάβαινε να μετριάσει τη δύναμή του.

'Τίποτε δεν θα μου συμβεί, διοικητά' είπε με προσποιητή σιγουριά το κορίτσι. Μέσα στο στήθος η καρδιά της πετάριζε σα μικρό πουλί από θυμό ανάμεικτο με φόβο. Πόσα χειρότερα υπάρχουνε απ' το θάνατο, αλήθεια… 'Τι παραπάνω θα μπορούσε να μου συμβεί, απ' όσα μου έχουν ήδη τύχει;' Την πικρία απ' τη φωνή της σκέπασε ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο, που έκρυψε με πείσμα την αναστάτωσή της. 'Και σταμάτα πια να με φωνάζεις ''κυρά σου''. Δεν είμαι παρά μια υπηρέτρια.'

'Η Άλβια θα με σκότωνε, κυρά μου, αν κάτι σου συνέβαινε.'

Ο διοικητής πάντα επέβλεπε ο ίδιος τους χώρους της φυλακής, οσάκις ο βασιλιάς είχε διατάξει να κατέβει εκεί κάτω για κάποια αγγαρεία η συγκεκριμένη κοπέλα. Πάντα συντρόφευε τα βήματά της, με το βαρύ δικό του βήμα, αγριοκοιτάζοντας το ίδιο τους φρουρούς του, όπως και τ' αποκτηνωμένα μάτια κάποιων φυλακισμένων, που γυάλιζαν παραμονεύοντας ανάμεσα απ' τα κάγκελα. Στα δυνατά σφυρίγματα και τα πνιχτά υπονοούμενα διέταζε όμοια τιμωρίες σκληρές, ώστε κανένας πια να μην τολμά να πειράξει την κυρά του. Κι αν λάβαινε αυτή διαταγή, να μπει όπως σήμερα σε ένα κελί, απ' έξω του στεκότανε ο ίδιος, όπως απόψε όρισε να κάνει ο γιος του. Γιατί σήμερα η τύχει τα είχε φέρει, για την υπηρεσία του να είναι αλλού αγγαρεμένος. Παρ' όλα αυτά, την είχε συνοδεύσει ως εδώ και τώρα πάλι πίσω στις κουζίνες. Εκεί θα την παρέδιδε στα έμπιστα χέρια της μαγείρισσας, που ήταν σύζυγός του.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	2. Λίγες ώρες νωρίτερα…

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Λίγες ώρες νωρίτερα…**

Διοικητής της φρουράς στη φυλακή της Ουρου'μπαίην…

Αυτό ήταν το νέο πόστο του Κίλιαν, το πόστο που εδώ και αρκετούς μήνες του είχε ανατεθεί, σαν τιμωρία περισσότερο και υποβιβασμό στον ίδιο και στους άντρες του· στους λίγους εκείνους άντρες, που είχαν καταφέρει να επιβιώσουν τη νύχτα εκείνη…

Άντρας ψηλός, γερός και δυνατός, τριγύρω στα σαράντα του τώρα πια, με τους κροτάφους του να έχουν αρχίσει ήδη ν' ασπρίζουν δίνοντας μια πιότερο ευγενική έκφραση στα αδρά χαρακτηριστικά του, ήταν στην υπηρεσία του βασιλιά από παιδί δεκαεξάχρονο. Πάντα του ήταν υπόδειγμα υπακοής και πίστης, δύναμης και ανδρείας, γι' αυτούς τους λόγους είχε επιλεγεί αυτός κι οι άντρες του, να εμποδίσουν τους δύο φυγάδες τη νύχτα εκείνη… Ο βασιλιάς είχε διατάξει να τους συλλάβουν ζωντανούς πάση θυσία, πράγμα που δε φαινόταν δύσκολο εξ αρχής να το πετύχουν· οι φυγάδες ήταν μονάχα δυο κι εκείνοι τόσοι… Είχαν όμως αποτύχει. Ίσως γιατί τους θέλαν' ζωντανούς, γι' αυτό δεν τα κατάφεραν… Ίσως και να 'χαν αποτύχει γιατί δεν είχαν μπορέσει να συλλάβουν ζωντανό έστω τον ένα τους, για να εκβιάσουνε τον άλλο.

Ο Κίλιαν βάδισε γοργά οδεύοντας τον κατηφορικό διάδρομο, που οδηγούσε απ' τους απάνω ορόφους των ευγενών και των φρουρών τους, προς τα δωμάτια των υπηρετών και τις κουζίνες. Η Άλβια, μια απ' τις μαγείρισσες του παλατιού, ήταν η σύντροφος της ζωής του, καθώς και μητέρα του δεκατετράχρονου γιου τους Νόλαν. Αυτό το αγόρι έψαχνε τώρα ο διοικητής, φρουρός κι αυτός στη φυλακή κάτω απ' τις διαταγές του. Ο ίδιος ο Κίλιαν είχε διαλέξει για το παιδί του αυτό το πόστο. Καλύτερα έλεγαν, ο ίδιος και η μάνα του αγοριού, να υπηρετεί εδώ φρουρός στις φυλακές κοντά τους, παρά στο Γκίλιντ, ή σε άλλες μάχιμες μονάδες. Σαν διοικητής του ο Κίλιαν ήξερε καλά, πως ο μικρός δεν είχε σήμερα υπηρεσία· αλλά η αργία αυτή θα έπαυε λόγω έκτακτης ανάγκης. Ήλπιζε μόνο να τον εύρισκε να τριγυρίζει κάπου εκεί, όπως συνήθως και τριγύριζε, ανάμεσα στις κουζίνες – όλο και κάτι να τσιμπολογά – και τα φουστάνια της μητέρας του.

Η ώρα ήταν τέτοια που σίγουρα τα μαγειρέματα για το γεύμα του μεσημεριού θα βρίσκονταν ήδη μέσα στα τσουκάλια. Την ώρα αυτή η Άλβια συνήθιζε να χώνεται σε μια μικρή αντικάμαρα – ξεκλέβοντας λίγη ξεκούραση απ' τη δουλειά της, που είχε αρχίσει πριν το χάραμα – αφήνοντας τους παραμάγειρους να ρίχνουν μια ματιά στις κατσαρόλες. Ο Κίλιαν, σίγουρος πως θα την εύρισκε εκεί, μπήκε με βήμα γοργό μέσ' στις κουζίνες. Διέσχισε πάγκους φορτωμένους λαχανικά, γεμάτους πουλερικά μισομαδημένα και τεμαχισμένα κομμάτια από κυνήγι – η ετοιμασία του δείπνου δεν θα αργούσε – για να κατευθυνθεί στο βάθος του μεγάλου υπόγειου, εκεί όπου ένα παραπόρτι οδήγαγε στο κατέβασμα για το κελάρι. Απασχολημένοι με τις φωτιές στις κατσαρόλες τους και τη φροντίδα για το γεύμα των αρχόντων, απ' όσους τον γνώριζαν λόγω της Άλβια, λίγοι του δώσαν' σημασία έτοιμοι να πιάσουνε μαζί ψιλή κουβέντα. Όμως ο διοικητής, σα βιαστικός που ήταν, τους έγνεψε απότομα για να τους προσπεράσει. Άνοιξε ταχιά το παραπόρτι, έχωσε το κεφάλι σκύβοντας και μπήκε. Δίπλα στη σκάλα, που το βάθος της χανόταν στη σκοτεινιά του κελαριού, υπήρχε μια μικρή αντικάμαρα. Εκεί η Άλβιά του συνήθως έριχνε ένα ψιλό υπνάκο μονάχη, ή με καμιά απ' τις παρακόρες.

Τη βρήκε ξυπνητή, να μοιράζεται από μια κούπα με ζουμί παρέα με τρία κορίτσια· φωτισμό μοναδικό εκεί μέσα ένα φτωχό λυχνάρι που σιγόκαιγε σε χαμηλό τραπέζι. Ο Κίλιαν έγνεψε βλοσυρά στις δύο κοπέλες – την Κάσσια, γαλίφω παρακόρη της μαγείρισσας κι εκείνη την ελαφρόμυαλη υπηρέτρια, τη Φάννια – για να σταθούν τα μάτια του μ' ευγένεια και στοργή στο τρίτο απ' τα κορίτσια. Τα αδρά χαρακτηριστικά του μαλάκωσαν για μια στιγμή, καθώς τα χείλη του έσπασαν σ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο.

'Κίλιαν!' η φωνή της Άλβια αντήχησε ανήσυχη στο μισοσκόταδο. 'Δεν θα 'πρεπε να βρίσκεσαι εδώ αυτή την ώρα. Έτρεξε κάτι;'

Ο διοικητής έγνεψε παίρνοντας τη ματιά του απ' το κορίτσι και σοβαρεύοντας ξανά έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. Η παρουσία του και μόνο είχε ξεσηκώσει τις τρεις κοπέλες και τώρα με φόβο κι ανήσυχα βλέμματα η μια στην άλλη, έβγαιναν απ' το καμαράκι βιαστικές τραβώντας η κάθε μία κατά το πόστο της, αφήνοντας το ζευγάρι μοναχό του. Το χέρι του διοικητή σταμάτησε την έξοδο του τρίτου κοριτσιού κρατώντας την κοντά τους.

'Διέταξε… να πας κάτω… η ίδια,' το χέρι του της έσφιξε μ' αγωνία τον ώμο που κρατούσε 'να καθαρίσεις το κελί… εκείνου.'

Η Άλβια παράτησε την κούπα της πάνω στο τραπεζάκι. Από τα χείλη της δεν εμποδίστηκε να ξεφύγει μια βλαστήμια, που ξάφνισε το κορίτσι.

'Ας πάει κάποια άλλη!' Πετάχτηκε ολόρθη για να προλάβει τη Φάννια, να αγγαρέψει εκείνη για τα καθαρίσματα. Ένα νεύμα όμως του άντρα της τη σταμάτησε.

'Διέταξε ονομαστικά να πάει η Βερίνα…' Μ' ένα του νεύμα έστειλε το κορίτσι να πάρει από τις αποθήκες βούρτσες, κουβά κι όλα τα χρειαζούμενα. Κατόπιν γύρισε προς τη γυναίκα του και πάλι. 'Θα κατεβεί, λέει, ν' ανακρίνει τον αιχμάλωτο αργότερα ο ίδιος.'

Η μαγείρισσα βάρεσε με μανία τη γροθιά της πάνω στο ίδιο της το πόδι, χωρίς να νοιαστεί για το μελάνιασμα που σίγουρα θα την σημάδευε αργότερα.

'Ο τρισκατάρατος… να τυραννάει κάποιον για ένα έγκλημα που αρνήθηκε να κάνει… Και τώρα… την κυρά μας… Γιατί αυτήν;'

'Μη μιλάς έτσι, γυναίκα!' ο Κίλιαν άστραψε απ' το διπλό θυμό μου. Απ' τη διαταγή του βασιλιά του, που ανήμπορος απ' την ταπεινή του θέση όφειλε να εκτελέσει κι από τα επικίνδυνα λόγια που η γυναίκα είχε μόλις ξεστομίσει. 'Εγώ ο ίδιος θα οδηγήσω την κυρά. Ψάξε να βρεις το Νόλαν, να σταθεί απ' έξω απ' το κελί, όσο αυτή θα καθαρίζει. Εγώ ο ίδιος θα σου την ξαναφέρω.'

Η γυναίκα κάτι σιγομουρμούρισε, κάτι για τις ψυχές των πεθαμένων μαζί και μια κατάρα προς το βασιλιά τους, που ο Κίλιαν άφησε να περάσει ασχολίαστο. Βγήκε γοργά απ' το παραπόρτι για να συναντηθεί απ' έξω με το κορίτσι. Κρατούσε τώρα αυτή στα χέρια της γεμάτο με νερό βαρύ κουβά και μπόλικα πατσαβούρια. Λύγισε η φωνή του Κίλιαν βλέποντάς την έτσι, έγινε όσο ευγενέστερη μπορούσε.

'Κυρά μου… μακάρι να γινόταν να τον παρακούσω και να στείλω άλλη… όμως…'

Η κοπέλα σήκωσε περήφανα τους ώμους. Τα γαλανά της μάτια άστραψαν σα δυο αστέρια, που εγκαταλείποντας τον ουρανό της νύχτας ήρθαν να δώσουνε το φως τους στο σκοτεινό υπόγειο. Τα μακριά, μαύρα μαλλιά της ήσαν πλεγμένα σε χοντρή κοτσίδα, στερεωμένη γύρω απ' το κεφάλι σα μαύρη κορώνα· τα ρούχα της απλά και φτωχικά, όπως της κάθε υπηρέτριας, έμοιαζαν στολισμένα τόπους-τόπους με κάθε λογής διακριτικά μπαλώματα.

'Κανείς δεν θα τον παρακούσει, διοικητή.' Η φωνή της ακούστηκε πικρή, μα αποφασισμένη. 'Θα πάω και θα κάνω ό,τι μου πουν, όπως και κάνω πάντα. Δεν έχει νόημα η όποια αντίδραση. Κι εσύ, σταμάτα σε παρακαλώ να με αποκαλείς 'κυρά' σου.'

Ο Κίλιαν δοκίμασε να πάρει εκείνος τον βαρύ κουβά από τα χέρια της, μα η κοπέλα τον εμπόδισε μ' ένα πικρό μειδίαμα στα χείλη.

'Πώς θα φανεί άμα σε δουν, εσύ ολόκληρος διοικητής, να κουβαλάς τον κουβά μιας καθαρίστριας; Θυμάσαι τι έγινε την προηγούμενη φορά που το είχες κάνει;'

Αμίλητος ο διοικητής οδήγησε τα βήματά τους μεσ' στο μακρύ διάδρομο. Διέσχισαν μαζί την έξω αυλή, μπήκαν στο κτήριο της φρουράς, για να κατευθυνθούν κατά τις σκάλες που κατεβαίναν' στα μπουντρούμια. Τα βλέμματα των αντρών που συναντούσαν έπεφταν στιγμιαία στο κορίτσι, άλλοτε αδιάφορα, με περιέργεια, ή με χυδαίο ενδιαφέρον, για να στραφούν κατόπιν στις δουλειές τους μετά το αγριοκοίταγμα του διοικητή τους. Στο πρώτο επίπεδο της φυλακής ήσαν πολλοί οι φρουροί που φύλαγαν κελιά γεμάτα, με δυο και τρεις φυλακισμένους μέσα, απ' τα οποία ξέφευγε κάποιο βογκητό ή κάποιο ανάθεμα. Μα όσο κατέβαιναν στο διάδρομο περνώντας προς το κάτω επίπεδο, εδώ οι φρουροί αραίωναν όσο πυκνώναν' τα σκοτάδια. Αραιοί πυρσοί στερεωμένοι στη μια μεριά του τοίχου έριχναν το κυκλικό τους φως στο πάτωμα φωτίζοντας για λίγο κι ύστερα αφήνοντας στις σκιές τα βήματά τους. Ο Κίλιαν κρατούσε το κορίτσι προστατευτικά απ' τον ώμο, φέρνοντας το κορμί της σχεδόν απάνω του. Ήξερε πως κανένας δεν θα τόλμαγε να την πειράξει όσο ο ίδιος ήταν παρών, αλλά απόψε ήταν αλλού το πόστο του. Θα έμενε όμως κοντά της, όσο να έρθει ο Νόλαν.

Την οδήγησε στο τέλος του κεντρικού διαδρόμου· κατέβηκαν τις σκάλες στο δεύτερο επίπεδο μέσα στη γη, μέρος όπου δεν είχε δει ποτέ το φως του ήλιου. Ένας στενός, παράπλευρος διάδρομος ξεκίναγε από κει, για να τελειώσει ακόμα χαμηλότερα στο βάθος της γης μέσα. Λίγα ήσαν τα κελιά που θα φιλοξενούσαν κάποιον σε τέτοια βάθη. Και όλα ήσαν άδεια, εκτός από ένα, το τελευταίο του διαδρόμου. Ο Κίλιαν στάθηκε σ' όλο του το ύψος μπροστά στο φρουρό που φύλαγε αυτή την κλειδωμένη πόρτα.

'Διαταγή του βασιλιά, το κορίτσι να καθαρίσει τώρα!' απάντησε στο ερωτηματικό του βλέμμα.

Ήσαν δεν ήσαν δύο ώρες που είχε παραλάβει αυτό το πόστο, όταν οι δίδυμοι μάγοι του βασιλιά είχαν αφήσει μόνο τον αιχμάλωτο στη δυστυχία του. Ο φρουρός δεν περίμενε κάποιον να κατεβεί τόσο νωρίς, τουλάχιστον όχι μέχρι την αλλαγή της δικής του βάρδιας, αν ήθελαν ο αιχμάλωτος να επιζήσει.

'Κι εσύ φεύγεις!' συνέχισε ο διοικητής. 'Εξαφανίζεσαι κι αναλαμβάνει άλλος τη φρούρηση!'

Ο στρατιώτης δεν περίμενε να του το πουν δύο φορές. Η φύλαξη σ' αυτό το μπουντρούμι ήταν ότι χειρότερο μπορούσε να του τύχει από υπηρεσία. Τυχερό θεώρησε τον εαυτό του, που θα την άφηνε νωρίτερα. Παρέδωσε το σιδερένιο κλειδί της πόρτας στα χέρια του διοικητή κι εξαφανίστηκε γοργά στη σκοτεινιά του διαδρόμου, προτού αυτός αλλάξει γνώμη. Μένοντας μόνος με το κορίτσι ο Κίλιαν την κοίταξε προσεκτικά στα μάτια. Δεν ήταν η θέση της εδώ, όλοι το ήξεραν. Αλλά χίλιες φορές εδώ μαζί του, κοντά σε ανθρώπους έμπιστους και δικούς της που θα τη φύλαγαν, παρά…

'Κυρά μου, τελείωσε όσο μπορείς πιο γρήγορα αυτή την αγγαρεία' είπε σα να της ζήταγε συγχώρεση. 'Θα βάλω εγώ δικό μου άνθρωπο για να σταθεί φρουρός έξω απ' την κλειδωμένη πόρτα και δεν θα την ανοίξει παρά όταν τελειώσεις. Τότε θα βρίσκομαι κι εγώ εδώ, να σε γυρίσω πίσω στην Άλβια και τις κουζίνες.'

Μ' ένα τριγμό που προκαλούσε ανατριχίλα η πόρτα άνοιξε… για να κλείσει και πάλι πίσω της. Απόμεινε ακίνητη βαστώντας την ανάσα… πασχίζοντας και μη μπορώντας να ξεχωρίσει κάτι μέσα στα σκοτάδια… περιμένοντας τα μάτια να συνηθίσουν στην έλλειψη από φως. Κάνοντας ένα μικρό θαρραλέο βήμα προς τα μέσα κατάλαβε το σώμα του αιχμάλωτου πεσμένο πάνω στο πέτρινο δάπεδο, στη μέση του μικρού κελιού. Γύρω της οι ήχοι του έξω κόσμου χάνονταν, σα να τους απορροφούσαν κι αυτούς οι σκοτεινοί τοίχοι. Τα ρουθούνια της χτύπησε έντονη η ξινή μυρωδιά από αίμα κι εμετό. Αποφάσισε να τελειώνει γοργά την αγγαρεία. Έπειτα… θα προλάβαινε ίσως να κοιτάξει και το φυλακισμένο. Άδειασε τα νερά στο πάτωμα και βάλθηκε να τρίβει με μανία…

.*.

Αργότερα ο Κίλιαν ήταν εκεί και πάλι, για να την οδηγήσει με ασφάλεια πίσω στις κουζίνες και την προστασία της μαγείρισσας. Βάδιζε τώρα πλάι του με σκυφτό κεφάλι σ' ένα ανηφορικό, πιο καλοφωτισμένο διάδρομο. Με γοργό βήμα προσπερνούσαν τους φρουρούς, που έστεκαν ακίνητοι μέσα στις πανοπλίες τους φρουρώντας την είσοδο της κόλασης των κελιών του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Απ' όσους τύχαινε η μοίρα τους να περάσουν ποτέ αυτές τις πύλες, ελάχιστοι είχαν καταφέρει να γυρίσουν στον απάνω κόσμο. Κι όσοι είχαν δει ξανά το φως, τα μάτια τους παράμεναν για καιρό πηγμένα απ' τα σκοτάδια, το βήμα αβέβαιο και ασταθές, τα λόγια μπερδεμένα, ο νους ενίοτε σαλεμένος.

'Είναι ακόμα ζωντανός;' Είχε ρωτήσει αργότερα η μαγείρισσα, όταν κάθονταν οι τρεις τους – μαζί με την Κάσσια, την έμπιστη παρακόρη της – ξανά μέσα στο καμαράκι για να το κουβεντιάσουν. Εκείνη είχε απλά γνέψει, πως 'ναι' και η Άλβια δεν είχε ρωτήσει τίποτε άλλο. Είχε αποθέσει μονάχα μεσ' στα χέρια της ένα σκούρο φιαλίδιο. Αν τύχαινε – που οι θεοί να φυλάγουν – να την ξαναδιατάξουν στο κελί, να 'δινε στο φυλακισμένο να πιει κρυφά λίγες σταγόνες. Αυτό το υγρό το χρυσοπλήρωσε η Άλβια σ' ένα θεραπευτή, από αυτούς που τριγύρναγαν μέσα και γύρω απ' το παλάτι, δίνοντάς του ό,τι είχε και δεν είχε. Ο θεραπευτής είχε ισχυριστεί ότι απάλυνε τον πόνο.

'Δεν θα το καταλάβουνε οι… καραφλοί;' Είχε ρωτήσει η Κάσσια απλοϊκά εννοώντας τους δίδυμους μάγους-βασανιστές του βασιλιά τους.

'Που κακό χρόνο να 'χουνε, οι δόλιοι' είχε καταραστεί η Άλβια φτύνοντας αριστερά της με μίσος κι αηδία. 'Κι αυτοί… κι όποιος άλλος ήταν που έδωσε τη διαταγή…'

Το ύφος της γυναίκας απότομα είχε μαραθεί, ο θυμός της καταπαύσει, για να κινήσει αυτή το κλάμα. Η Κάσσια, η καλόκαρδη, είχε ανοίξει την αγκάλη της, να χύσει η μαγείρισσα τα δίκαια δάκρυά της πάνω στο στήθος της· δύσκολο αυτό πραγματικά, γιατί η Άλβια τα 'χε τα πάχια της, ενώ η παρακόρη έμοιαζε μ' αδύναμο κλαράκι, να σπάσει έτοιμο στο φύσημα τ' ανέμου.

'Μην κλαις καλούλα μου… αχ μητερούλα μου γλυκιά,' έτσι χαϊδευτικά τη φώναζε άμα ήθελε να την καλοπιάνει 'όχι άλλο κλάμα… και οι νεκροί με δάκρυα δε θα γυρίσουν πίσω.' Η Κάσσια είχε ρίξει μια πλάγια ματιά προς τη Βερίνα, που απόμενε σε μια γωνιά στητή, απόμακρη, να στρέφει το φιαλίδιο ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά της. 'Όχι μπροστά στην… κυρούλα, μάνα μου…'

Αλλά η Άλβια είχε κινήσει να κλαίει και να θρηνεί και τίποτε δεν θα τη σταμάταγε προτού αυτή χορτάσει. Θυμήθηκε την οικογένεια του αδελφού της, τους θείους, τα ξαδέλφια, όλους τους φίλους… τους συγγενείς… Έκλαψε ακόμα και τους δυο γονείς της, παρ' ότι είχαν συγχωρεθεί πριν δύο χρόνους. Έκλαψε, έκλαψε, μέχρι που χόρτασε… Και τότε θυμήθηκε το ψητό στην κατσαρόλα και τινάχτηκε ολόρθη, να το προλάβει, να μην της στεγνώσει η σάλτσα.

Τότε ήταν που η Βερίνα είχε κρίνει πως ήταν η ευκαιρία της να φύγει.

Ζήτησε καταφύγιο στο πιο βαθύ κελάρι που τέτοια ώρα έμοιαζε αδειανό. Καλά το ήξερε, μεγάλος ήταν ο πόνος της μαγείρισσας. Ο πόνος ο δικός της όμως ήταν… αλλιώτικος. Αυτή είχε δει τις φλόγες… είχε ακούσει τις φωνές…

Όσο για το φυλακισμένο… Αυτός είχε υπάρξει τυχερός.

Ένα άγριο, τρελό χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί στα χείλη της κοπέλας. Παράξενο, αλήθεια, να θεωρεί μεγάλη τύχη τη μοίρα… εκείνου. Κειτόταν αυτός αδύναμος, ανήμπορος και μισοπεθαμένος στο πάτωμα ενός κελιού· μ' ελεύθερες τις ορέξεις καθενός, να ξεσπάσει πάνω του το μίσος που ένιωθε· να λάβει εκδίκηση για όσα είχε αυτός κάνει, αλλά και γι' άλλα που δεν έφταιξε· μονάχος, με τους χίλιους πόνους του μαρτύριου να τρυπάνε το μυαλό του· με το χέρι του θανάτου να επικρέμεται από πάνω του.

Αλλά, ναι, είχε υπάρξει τυχερός. Δεν είχε δει… ούτε ακούσει... Δεν είχε ξεστομίσει αυτός τη διαταγή…

Η Βερίνα είχε κρύψει μεσ' στα ρούχα της το φιαλίδιο προστατεύοντάς το από πιθανά σπασίματα, ή από κακόβουλα μάτια που θα το πρόδιδαν. Κι όταν η τύχη το 'χε φέρει να κατεβεί και πάλι στο κελί, είχε σταλάξει τρεις σταγόνες ανάμεσα στα βουβά χείλη του φυλακισμένου. Είχε ανοίξει αυτός τα μάτια χαρίζοντάς της ένα βογκητό, μαζί με μια ματιά σβησμένη. Και πάλι δεν την είχε αναγνωρίσει…

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	3. Καιρός μετά…

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-Broken-Pencils.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Καιρός μετά…**

Περάσανε βδομάδες για να τον ξαναδεί, μπορεί και να ήσαν μήνες. Όταν τον είχε διακρίνει να 'ρχεται από απόσταση προς τη μεριά της, δεν ήταν πια ο φυλακισμένος που κειτόταν αδύναμος στο κρύο και βρώμικο δάπεδο ενός κελιού, με μόνη δροσιά το χέρι της στο φλογισμένο μέτωπό του. Όλοι έλεγαν πια γι' αυτόν, ότι είχε γίνει 'δρακοκαβαλάρης'. Ότι είχε πάψει να είναι άνθρωπος κανονικός κι είχε ενώσει τη ζωή του μ' αυτή ενός δράκου. Ότι είχε γίνει 'αθάνατος'. Ο βασιλιάς είχε συγχωρέσει τις ανομίες του, λέγανε, τον είχε βάλει στο πλευρό του. Την κοίταξε παράξενα τη στιγμή που προσπερνούσε και στιγμιαία τα σκοτεινά μάτια του φωτίστηκαν από ενθύμηση απρόσμενης ανάμνησης. Μα γρήγορα στράφηκε κατ' αλλού νομίζοντας πως τα μάτια τον γελούσαν· θεωρώντας αδύνατο να είναι… εκείνη, αφού δεν ήταν δυνατόν να έχει επιζήσει. Γι' ακόμα μια φορά δεν την αναγνώρισε…

.*.

'Βερίνα! Σύρε να καθαρίσεις το διάδρομο του πάνω ορόφου!' η φωνή της Λαίλια ακούστηκε συριστή βγαίνοντας απ' τη μύτη της γυναίκας, φωνή που την ξεχώριζε απ' όλες τις άλλες, σαν ήθελε να φωνάξει δυνατά για ν' ακουστεί. Τα γουρλωτά της μάτια ανοίξανε ακόμα περισσότερο, καθώς πολέμαγε να πάρει ανάσα. 'Φάννια, τράβα μωρή κι εσύ παρέα, να τελειώνετε πιο γρήγορα.'

Η Λαίλια ήταν εκείνη που είχε το πάνω χέρι στις καθαρίστριες. Αυτή θα όριζε ποια θα πήγαινε πού, για να κάνει τι. Ποια 'τυχερή' θε να 'χε την τιμή να μπει μεσ' στα βασιλικά δωμάτια για να τα 'γλύψει'· ουαί κι αλίμονο της, αν έβλεπε ο μεγαλειότατος κανένα κόκκο σκόνης! Ποια 'σουρλουλού' θα σκούπιζε γοργά τους στρατώνες της φρουράς· μη και τυχών καθόταν να εισπράξει στα 'πεταχτά' τσιμπήματα; Ποια θα 'ταν σε δυσμένεια, ώστε να κατεβεί η 'ψωριάρα' προς τα μπουντρούμια, να 'ανθρωπέψει' τους χώρους των φυλάκων· κι αυτοί 'ψυχούλα' είχανε οι 'κακόμοιροι', ενίοτε και να 'χωθεί' μέσ' σε κελιά φυλακωμένων. Η Φάννια έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο σημασία στη Βερίνα κρύβοντας πίσω απ' τις ισχνές πλάτες της Λαίλια τη δυσφορία της για τη σουβλομύτα γεροντοκόρη, μιμούμενη με ένα κοροϊδευτικό μορφασμό το ύφος εκείνης. Μετά άρπαξε γελώντας κουβά, σκούπα και καθαρά πανιά κι έφυγε τρεχάτη προς τα σκαλιά του πάνω ορόφου. Σε μέρη που συχνά διαβαίναν οι αρχόντοι κι οι κυράδες τους, δεν έπρεπε να υπάρχει καθόλου βρώμα. Και ο μακρύς διάδρομος του πάνω ορόφου, είχε άξαφνα γεμίσει αίματα. Έτσι τουλάχιστον είχε ισχυριστεί η σουβλομύτα.

Όταν έφτασε η Βερίνα στο διάδρομο ο χώρος όλος ήταν άδειος, εκτός από τους τακτικούς φρουρούς που φύλαγαν 'κλαρίνο' μέσα στις πανοπλίες τους. Η Φάννια ήδη εκεί, είχε βάλει σ' εφαρμογή τα κακά συνήθειά της. Οσάκις έβλεπε φρουρό αναγκαστικά στημένο κι υποχρεωτικά απ' την υπηρεσία του αμίλητο, χωρίς να ξεχωρίζει ένα γύρω άλλη ψυχή ζώσα, στηνότανε μπροστά του και άρχιζε τις φαιδρότητες, τους μορφασμούς και τ' άλλα όλα μασκαριλίκια βγάζοντας το άχτι της για τα πειράγματά τους. Σαν αποτέλεσμα αυτού ήταν, να την έχουνε συχνά-πυκνά στο μάτι. Η Βερίνα κοίταξε προσεκτικά τη σκούρα πέτρα του διαδρόμου. Η σκοτεινιά της νύχτας είχε πέσει από ώρα κι ο φωτισμός δεν ήταν αρκετός, αλλά καθαρά ξεχώριζαν εδώ κι εκεί σκουρότερες κηλίδες.

'Φύγε, μωρή, μην τύχει και σε περιλάβω αργότερα…' ακούστηκε η βαριά φωνή του ενός φρουρού μουγκρίζοντας απειλητικά στη Φάννια. 'Λες ύστερα, πως δεν τα θέλει ο…'

'Θα φύγω,' του έκανε αυτή μουτράκι 'αν μου πεις, τι έτρεξε εδώ πέρα. Γιατί με ξεσηκώσανε νυχτιάτικα για καθαρίσματα;'

Τα μάτια του φρουρού κινήθηκαν γοργά ζερβά-δεξιά μέσα απ' το κράνος. Ψυχή δεν είδε στο διάδρομο, έτσι το τόλμησε να πει με το 'δουλάκι' δυο κουβέντες. Οι μπότες του περίπολου πάντα ακουγόνταν δυνατά όταν πλησίαζαν και τώρα αφουγκραζόταν ησυχία. Ο παραδίπλα του φρουρός, ήτανε 'φιλαράκι'.

'Εσύ τι λες να γίνηκε;' Έσκυψε λίγο συνωμοτικά, όσο επέτρεπε η βαριά εξάρτησή του, να φτάνει πιο κοντά στο αυτί της, που του 'ρχόταν ως το στήθος. 'Όταν εγύρισε ο… 'λεγάμενος' από την επιχείρηση με άδεια χέρια, τον περιέλαβε ο… 'μεγάλος', πού σε πονεί και πού σε σφάζει. Κουβαλητό τον έφερε το κόκκινο θερίο ως την κάμαρα' έδειξε ο φρουρός με τα μάτια μια πόρτα κάπου στην άκρη του διαδρόμου.'

Η Φάννια γελώντας κοπάνησε μία με το σκουπόξυλο στο στήθος του θώρακα της πανοπλίας, κάνοντάς την να κουδουνίσει.

'Τζίνγκ, τζίνγκ, μυαλό κουδούνι' κορόιδεψε. 'Σιγά μη γίναν' όσα λες!'

'Μα τους δαιμόνους του Χελγκράιντ!' επέμενε ο φρουρός. 'Έτσι ακριβώς γινήκαν, όπως στα είπα.' Και βλέποντας το πειραχτήρι του να φεύγει μακριά του, βιάστηκε να προσθέσει. 'Θα μου 'ρθεις την αυριανή βραδιά στον αχυρώνα, πίσω απ' το στάβλο; Θα είμαι λέφτερος… δεν θα 'χω βάρδια.'

'Θα σου 'ρθω, θα σου 'ρθω' του φώναξε εκείνη περιπαικτικά, στρέφοντας το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω καθώς απομακρυνόταν. 'Να με προσμένεις το μήνα που δεν έχει Σάββατο.' Και χασκογελώντας βάλθηκε να καθαρίζει.

'Ουστ, μωρή παλιοβρωμούσα!' Την αγρίεψε ο φρουρός, αλλά η Φάννια καλά το γνώριζε, ποτέ δεν θα τολμούσε ν' αφήσει αυτός το πόστο του για να την κυνηγήσει.

Μέχρι να έρθει να προσθέσει τη δουλειά της πλάι στη Βερίνα, ο μισός διάδρομος ήταν ήδη καθαρός την ώρα που η Φάννια χαζολόγαγε.

'Άκουσες;' Ψιθύρισε στο άλλο κορίτσι, που σιωπηλά έτριβε μια κηλίδα αίμα ξεραμένο στην χαραμάδα ανάμεσα σε δύο πλάκες. Κατόπιν βάλθηκε κι αυτή να καθαρίζει σιγομουρμουρίζοντας ένα σκοπό.

Η Βερίνα συνέχισε να τρίβει δυνατά. Είχε ακούσει όσα είπε ο φρουρός και, αν και η Φάννια έδειχνε να μην πολυπιστεύει, το αίμα πάνω στο δάπεδο έλεγε πολλά.

Ο διάδρομος είχε καθαριστεί πια κι η αγγαρεία κόντευε, όταν η Βερίνα πρόσεξε μία κηλίδα αίμα να χώνεται κάτω απ' την πόρτα εκείνη, που ο φρουρός είχε υποδείξει… Πύκνωνε σα λιμνούλα, σημάδι ότι ο πληγωμένος είχε κοντοσταθεί για λίγο εκεί, πριν μπει μεσ' στο δωμάτιο πίσω απ' την πόρτα. Η κοπέλα δάγκασε το κάτω χείλος.

'Φάννια, αν θέλεις κάλυψέ με… θα μπω…'

'Πας στα καλά σου;' Η άλλη κοπέλα τρομαγμένη αλαφιάστηκε. 'Η Άλβια θα με σκοτώσει που σε άφησα… Κι είναι κι ο δράκος… Α, παπα, με τίποτα! Μονάχη στο δωμάτιο ενός άντρα, δε πα' να 'ναι και δρακο…απαυτός; Δε σ' αφήνω!'

Η Βερίνα παράτησε το πανί του σφουγγαρίσματος μέσα στον κουβά με το βρώμικο νερό. Άγγιξε απαλά το μπράτσο της άλλης κοπέλας, τα γαλάζια μάτια της ένευσαν καθησυχαστικά στο ανάστατο βλέμμα εκείνης.

'Έχω ξαναβρεθεί μόνη μαζί του… εκεί κάτω, στο κελί. Θυμάσαι;' Σηκώθηκε ορθή, το χέρι της ακουμπούσε ήδη στη μεταλλική λαβή της πόρτας. 'Αν είναι πληγωμένος, χρειάζεται βοήθεια. Πες, σε παρακαλώ, στην Άλβια κι αυτή θα καταλάβει. Πες… ότι έπρεπε να καθαρίσω το αίμα. Έτσι δε μ' αγγαρέψανε;'

Έριξε μια ματιά στον έρημο διάδρομο. Οι δύο κοντινότεροι φρουροί δεν φαίνονταν να προσέχουν. Δοκίμασε γοργά την κλειδωνιά και την βρήκε ανοιχτή. Έσπρωξε με τον ώμο και μ' ένα τρίξιμο η βαριά πόρτα υποχώρησε στους μεντεσέδες. Η Βερίνα άνοιξε μια χαραματιά… και χώθηκε στην κάμαρα.

Η Φάννια πετάχτηκε ολόρθη. Στο διάτανο η καθαριότητα… ο διάδρομος ήτανε ήδη λαμπίκο, ή... σχεδόν. Σα δεν κατάφερε να εμποδίσει τη φίλη της να μπει μέσα στην ξένη κάμαρα, βούτηξε σκούπες και κουβάδες και τράβηξε βιαστική για τα υπόγεια. Στην Άλβια… στον Κίλιαν… σ' αυτούς έπρεπε να προστρέξει.

.*.*.

Η κάμαρα ήταν μισοσκότεινη. Μικρές αναλαμπές απ' το μισοσβησμένο τζάκι παιχνίδιζαν μέσα στις σκιές. Η νύχτα έξω ήταν σκοτεινή χωρίς φεγγάρι, το μόνο φως που απόμενε απ' τα λίγα κάρβουνα, θαμπόφεγγε στο τζάκι. Στο βάθος πρόσεξε το σκούρο όγκο του κρεβατιού με τραβηγμένες τις βαριές κουρτίνες. Γοργά πλησίασε προς τα εκεί, για να το εύρει άδειο. Στράφηκε ένα γύρω προσπαθώντας να ξεκρίνει κάτι τι, δεν είχε ποτέ ξαναβρεθεί στο παρελθόν σ' αυτή την κάμαρα, όταν το άκουσε…

Μακρόσυρτο, προειδοποιητικό γρύλισμα… που λίγο-λίγο μετατρεπόταν σε απειλητικό μούγκρισμα… Εκεί, στην άλλη μεριά του δωματίου, που ήταν μεγαλύτερο απ' όσο νόμισε αρχικά, στην αντίπερα μεριά του άδειου κρεβατιού… Στράφηκε αργά… για να τον δει και να τρομάξει. Τα μάτια και οι κόκκινες φολίδες του σπινθήριζαν, θα 'λεγε κανείς, στην αμυδρή αναλαμπή της φλόγας. Καθόταν ξαπλωμένος με διπλωμένες τις φτερούγες, τυλιγμένη την ουρά, τα κέρατά του να γυαλίζουν. Καπνός και φλόγα τρεμόπαιζε στα δυο ρουθούνια και μια παράξενη μυρωδιά απ' το κορμί του γέμιζε την κάμαρα· σα χώματα πρώτα καμένα και ύστερα νοτισμένα με ιδρώτα. Τον είχε δει ξανά – και ποιος, άλλωστε, δεν τον είχε; – να ίπταται πάνω από τις αυλές του κάστρου· να κάνει άλματα στον αέρα απ' το άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου· να στροβιλίζεται πετώντας στα ουράνια. Τους είχε δει και τους δύο μαζί, σαν ξεκινούσαν συνοδεύοντας τα στρατεύματα στη μάχη. Και μπορεί οι στρατιώτες ν' αργούσαν να γυρίσουν, αυτοί οι δύο όμως πετώντας είχαν κιόλας φτάσει.

Από κοντά τής φάνηκε μικρότερος απ' όσο θα περίμενε, ή ίσως επειδή ξάπλωνε έτσι διπλωμένος; Απόρησε, πώς είχε καταφέρει να χωρέσει μεσ' στην κάμαρα, αλλά η πόρτα ήταν διπλή, φαρδιά και πάνω στο ξύλο της κάσας είχε διακρίνει σχισμάδες και σπασίματα. Έσκυψε λίγο το μουσούδι του και τα γυαλιστερά του μάτια καρφώθηκαν αγριωπά επάνω της. Σε μια πιο δυνατή αναλαμπή της φλόγας ξεχώρισε το σώμα… εκείνου μισοκρυμμένο ανάμεσα στην κοιλιά και τα μπροστινά πόδια με τα μεγάλα νύχια. Στην πραγματικότητα ο δράκος έμοιαζε να είναι κουλουριασμένος γύρω του… προστατευτικά… κτητικά… απελπισμένα.

'Σε χαιρετώ, δράκε' είπε εκείνη κάνοντας ένα βήμα πιο κοντά, πάντοτε φοβισμένη αλλά επίμονη. 'Άσε με να φροντίσω τον καβαλάρη σου. Άσε να κάνω εγώ γι' αυτόν, όσα εσύ από τη φύση σου αδυνατείς να κάνεις. Ορκίζομαι, δεν θέλω το κακό του. Ο καβαλάρης σου με γνωρίζει από παλιά. Κάποτε… για λίγο… είμαστε φίλοι.'

Ο δράκος φρούμαξε και μια μικρή φλογίτσα πετάχτηκε απ' το ρουθούνι του για να σβήσει στη σκοτεινιά της κάμαρας. Το ένα του μπροστινό πόδι γύρισε προς τα πάνω συμμαζεύοντας τα γαμψά του νύχια πιο μέσα στη χούφτα, σπρώχνοντας ταυτόχρονα μ' αυτό το ακίνητο σώμα κοντύτερα στην κοιλιά του. Το μούγκρισμα πρώτα δυνάμωσε… και ύστερα μετετράπη σε παραπονεμένο ούρλιασμα, που έσχισε τη σιγαλιά. Η κοπέλα πλησίασε ένα ακόμα βήμα…

Δεν ήταν εύκολο να πείσει το άγριο αρπακτικό για την καλή της θέληση, αυτό το καταλάβαινε. Αν ήταν αλήθεια όσα είπε ο φρουρός, ο καβαλάρης του είχε υποφέρει απ' την επίθεση του Γκαλμπατόριξ… μπορεί ακόμα και μπροστά στο δράκο. Πώς να εμπιστευόταν έναν άλλο άνθρωπο; Μιαν άγνωστη, που απλά ισχυριζόταν πως γνώριζε παλιά τον καβαλάρη του; Το κορίτσι γονάτισε και κάθισε πάνω στις φτέρνες ήσυχη… περιμένοντας… Ο καβαλάρης άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα πνιγμένο βογκητό πόνου… η ανάσα του έβγαινε δύσκολη, συριστή από το στήθος… έμοιαζε σα να πνίγεται από πηγμένο αίμα… Εκείνη έβγαλε το φιαλίδιο που φύλαγε πάντα κρυμμένο μέσ' στα ρούχα της, το έδειξε στο δράκο.

'Λίγες σταγόνες απ' αυτό κι ο πόνος θα 'μερέψει… Κι άλλη φορά του έδωσα…'

Ο δράκος τέντωσε το λαιμό του προς το μέρος της· η μουσούδα του πλησίασε το χέρι που κρατούσε το φιαλίδιο· η έντονη, αψιά μυρωδιά του τη χτύπησε στα ρουθούνια. Το πλάσμα βόγκηξε… της φάνηκε μ' απόγνωση. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του ψηλά και ούρλιαξε προς το ταβάνι, όπως θα έκανε ένας λύκος. Οι τοίχοι δονήθηκαν γύρω της κι ο τρόμος την κυρίεψε, αλλά έκανε κουράγιο.

…Ήρθε λίγο κοντύτερα…

…Ο δράκος μάζεψε μία στάλα την πατούσα του…

Κάθισε πλάι του κι ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του πληγωμένου πάνω στα πόδια της. Ανάμεσα απ' τα χείλη του ανάβλυζε πηχτό αίμα, που εκείνη φρόντισε να σκουπίσει με την ποδιά της.

'Άρχοντά μου…'

Τα μάτια του ήσαν σφαλιστά και, πασίδηλο ήταν, δεν είχε συνείδηση. Ό,τι του είχαν κάνει, είχε προκαλέσει κάταγμα πλευρών· και τώρα ανάβλυζε το αίμα από τρυπημένο πνεύμονα πνίγοντάς τον. Στην αντανάκλαση των κόκκινων φολίδων ξεχώριζε ένα κόψιμο βαθύ στο πρόσωπό του, το αίμα είχε τρέξει προς τα πίσω κολλώντας τα μαλλιά του. Η Βερίνα δεν θέλησε να φανταστεί το υπόλοιπό του σώμα. Ανοίγοντας το φιαλίδιο στάλαξε προσεκτικά μερικές σταγόνες στα μισάνοιχτά του χείλη. Ο δράκος ξεσηκώθηκε αλλάζοντας πλευρό και σύρθηκε τριγύρω τους τυλίγοντας και τους δύο με τα πόδια και την ουρά του. Έσκυψε το μακρύ κεφάλι του ανάμεσό τους και φύσηξε μια θερμή ανάσα στα μαλλιά τους. Τουλάχιστον φαινόταν να έχει ησυχάσει, ίσως κι εμπιστευτεί. Μπορεί επειδή ο ρόγχος του καβαλάρη όλο και ημέρευε. Η ανάσα του έβγαινε τώρα πιο αργή και σταθερή από το στήθος, το βογκητό του είχε πάψει.

Η Βερίνα δεν είχε συναίσθηση του χρόνου. Μπορεί απ' τη στιγμή που μπήκε να είχαν περάσει λεπτά, μπορεί και ώρες. Προσπάθησε να μένει ακίνητη έχοντας πάντοτε στα πόδια της το κεφάλι του πληγωμένου. Το κρύο της νύχτας δεν την άγγιζε, του δράκου το πλευρό ακούμπαγε ζεστό πάνω στην πλάτη της. Τη μυρωδιά του την είχε συνηθίσει, όμοια και τη φλογάτη του, υγρή ανάσα. Κάποια στιγμή ο κοιμισμένος σάλεψε· τα μάτια μισανοίξαν· η ανάσα έγινε πάλι βογγητό…

 _…_ _Θορν…_

Χωρίς να τη σπρώξει πέρα, ο δράκος έχωσε το μουσούδι του ανάμεσά τους ξεφυσώντας ένα υγρό σύννεφο καπνού στο μέτωπο του καβαλάρη, που απορημένος ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια.

'Άρχοντά μου;'

Το χέρι της παραμέρισε τα λερωμένα του μαλλιά απ' το μέτωπο και το ένιωσε ζεστό. Να ήταν άραγε απ' τον πυρετό, ή τον ανασασμό του δράκου; Η παρουσία της δεν έγινε άμεσα αντιληπτή. Εκείνος ναρκωμένος ακόμα από το φάρμακο άπλωσε δύσκολα το χέρι ζητώντας ν' ακουμπήσει του δράκου τη μουσούδα.

'Άρχοντά μου…' επέμενε εκείνη 'δε με θυμάσαι;'

Τα μάτια του με δυσκολία εστίασαν και η προσπάθεια λόγου κατέληξε σε βήχα. Ένα μικρό αυλάκι αίμα κύλησε ζεστό στο μάγουλό του… Ρούφηξε άπληστα δύο ανάσες και το αγκομαχητό ξανάρχισε. Ο δράκος κλαυθμύρισε χτυπώντας στους τοίχους την ουρά του… Η Βερίνα με προσοχή του στάλαξε τις τελευταίες δυο σταγόνες ανάμεσα στα χείλη…

'Το κορίτσι… στο κελί…'

Έγνεψε με το κεφάλι καταφατικά πολλές φορές, τα μάτια της γεμίζαν ήδη δάκρυα έτοιμα να τρέξουν.

'Όχι μόνο… Δεν με θυμάσαι;' Πέρασε ξανά το δροσερό της χέρι απ' το ξαναμμένο μέτωπο σκύβοντας πάνω από το πρόσωπό του, σπρώχνοντας πέρα άθελά της το μακρουλό ρύγχος του δράκου. 'Κάποτε μου είχες κάνει δώρο το παλιό σπαθί σου, εκείνο το μικρό που δεν χρειαζόσουνα, αφού είχες μεγαλώσει… Μου είχες δείξει και πώς να του κάνω χρήση.' Δυο αλμυρές σταγόνες κύλησαν απ' τα μάτια της. Η μία φώλιασε για μια στιγμή στο μικροσκοπικό λακκάκι που σμίλευε στο μάγουλό της το χαμόγελο, για ν' ακολουθήσει γοργά την άλλη που είχε σταλάξει βιαστική απ' το σαγόνι της στο πρόσωπό του.

Εκείνος ανοιγόκλεισε έκπληκτος τα μάτια. Μια υπέρτατη προσπάθεια ν' ανασηκωθεί στο ένα πλευρό, κατέληξε σε βήχα. Ηρέμησε για να πλαγιάσει και πάλι στην ποδιά της.

'…Κάντος;...' ψιθύρισε ανάμεσα σε δυο πνιχτές ανάσες· δεν τόλμαγε να πιστέψει τα ίδια του τ' αυτιά, ούτε τα μάτια. '…Ζεις;..'

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	4. Πέντε χρόνους πριν…

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Πέντε χρόνους πριν…**

Στην πίσω μεριά του παλατιού της Ουρου'μπαίην, πίσω απ' τους φροντισμένους δεντρόκηπους με τα στενά, σκιερά μονοπάτια και τους λουλουδώνες, υπήρχε μια μικρότερη αυλή που περιέκλειε απ' τη μία η στέρνα κι από την άλλη ένας μικρός βραχόκηπος. Συνήθως δεν αποτελούσε αγαπημένο στέκι των ευγενών, μιας κι ήταν άσκεπη κι ο ήλιος χτύπαγε ανελέητα τις άσπρες πλάκες και τους περίγυρα στημένους, πέτρινους πάγκους. Οι όμορφες αρχόντισσες, που πρόσεχαν πολύ το δέρμα τους κι ο ήλιος δεν έπρεπε να τις πολυβλέπει, προτίμαγαν τα σκιερά δρομάκια για τις βόλτες τους, καθώς κι όλα τα ξύλινα περίπτερα και τα περίσκια κιόσκια του μεγάλου κήπου. Ώστε τούτη εδώ η μικρή, απόμερη αυλή παράμενε συνήθως ήσυχη κι ερημική τα πρωινά τα ηλιόφωτα.

Εν αντιθέσει με το σύνηθες, το πρωινό εκείνο μια μικρή παρέα παιδιών, μαζί με κάποια συνοδό τους, είχαν καταλάβει από νωρίς το χώρο και οι κελαρυστές φωνές τους έσπαζαν τη συνήθη σιωπή και ησυχία του τόπου. Τα μεγαλύτερα παιδιά – δυο αδέλφια που μάλλον εφήβους θα ονόμαζε πια κάποιος, μιας κι ένα σκούρο, ελαφρό χνούδι ήδη απλωνόταν πάνω απ' το χείλος του μεγαλύτερου αγοριού – είχαν βαλθεί να εξασκηθούνε στο σπαθί· να εφαρμόσουν όσα γνώριζαν για τη χρήση αυτού του όπλου απ' τους δασκάλους τους, ν' αποδείξει ο ένας στον άλλον ποιος ήταν ο καλύτερος.

'Μάρντιγκ, δεν κάνεις σωστά αυτή την κίνηση!' φώναξε απ' τον πάγκο που καθόταν η αδελφή τους, κορίτσι όμορφο, καλοντυμένο και καναδυό χρόνους μικρότερο απ' τον νεώτερο αδελφό.

Ο μεγαλύτερος απέκρουσε, προλαβαίνοντας να ρίξει μια γελαστή ματιά στην αδελφή του, για να υπερνικήσει τον μικρότερο για πολλοστή φορά. Ο Μάρντιγκ χολωμένος έριξε ένα βλέμμα αγριωπό προς τη μικρούλα.

'Δεν θα μου πεις εσύ, ένα κορίτσι, πώς πρέπει ή πώς δεν πρέπει να επιτίθεμαι στον εχθρό.' Ο Μάρντιγκ, με πείσμα κι ασυλλόγιστα, όρμησε πάλι κατά του αδελφού του, για να παραπατήσει από τη φόρα του και σχεδόν να καταλήξει μεσ' στο νερό της στέρνας.

Το κρυσταλλένιο γέλιο της μικρής γέμισε την αυλή κάνοντας ένα ζευγάρι περιστέρια, που είχαν ζητήσει τη δροσιά του νερού για να τα ξεδιψάσει, να πεταρίσουν τρομαγμένα φεύγοντας μακρύτερα απ' τη φασαριόζα ομήγυρη.

'Ο Χίλμπερτ δεν είναι εχθρός' του φώναξε. 'Είναι ο μεγάλος αδελφός μας, που σίγουρα ξέρει καλύτερα από σένα, μιας και παρακολουθεί προσεκτικότερα το δάσκαλο Τάριν.'

Ο μεγαλύτερος, ο Χίλμπερτ, γύρισε προς το μέρος του κοριτσιού κάνοντάς της μια εξεζητημένη υπόκλιση σαν ευχαριστία για τα καλά της λόγια, στρέφοντας πάλι, πάντα έτοιμος για μια επίθεση καινούρια του αδελφού του. Ο Μάρντιγκ τίναξε τις στάλες απ' το νερό της στέρνας που λέρωναν το γιλέκο του μουτρωμένος.

'Πάω στοίχημα, πως και του λόγου σου παρακολουθείς κρυφά τον Τάριν, αν και κανένας δε στο επέτρεψε. Σε λίγο θα μας πεις, ότι είσαι και καλύτερή μου στο σπαθί.'

Το κορίτσι δέχτηκε την πρόκληση σκεφτική. Ο Χίλμπερτ μια φορά της είχε κρυφά δείξει πώς να κρατά το ξίφος, αλλά την έβαλε μετά να ορκιστεί πως δεν θα τον μαρτυρήσει. Η γνώμη των γονέων τους ήταν γνωστή· δουλειά των αγοριών ήταν το σπαθί, των κοριτσιών τα εργόχειρά τους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, τα λόγια τα προκλητικά του Μάρντιγκ την πρόσβαλαν. Δεν θ' άφηνε την κομπορρημοσύνη του αναπάντητη.

'Κι εγώ πηγαίνω στοίχημα, πως, αν ξιφομαχούσαμε, σίγουρα θα υπερνικούσα. Βλέπεις, είμαι καλύτερη μαθήτρια από σένα' τον ειρωνεύτηκε.

Ο Μάρντιγκ μάζεψε το σπαθί της εξάσκησης μαζί με το φουρκισμένο του ύφος και βάλθηκε να φύγει.

'Πού πας;' Του φώναξε ο Χίλμπερτ. 'Δεν θα ασκηθούμε άλλο;'

Χωρίς ν' απαντήσει το αγόρι διέσχισε την αυλή προς το βραχόκηπο, σκοπός του να γυρίσει στα δωμάτια που φιλοξενούσαν τους γονείς του. Μα αίφνης κοκάλωσε στη θέση του. Ανάμεσα στις πέτρες και τους θάμνους του βραχόκηπου, είδε ξανά ακίνητο ''εκείνον'' να παρακολουθάει την αυλή κι όλα όσα συνέβαιναν. Ο Μάρντιγκ μούτρωσε περισσότερο. Καλά το λέγανε γι' αυτόν πως ήταν τιποτένιος και μισάνθρωπος… Αν ήτανε πραγματικά ευγενής δεν θα καθόταν να κρυφοκοιτάζει από απόσταση. Θα είχε πλησιάσει για να συστηθεί, όπως έπρεπε, να τους μιλήσει. Όχι πως δεν τον ήξεραν! Από την πρώτη μέρα που πατήσανε το πόδι τους στο παλάτι, τα άλλα παιδιά των ευγενών τους είχαν προειδοποιήσει. Του Μάρντιγκ να του έλειπαν τέτοιου είδους συναναστροφές και συναντήσεις. Τάχυνε το βήμα του γοργά και προσπερνώντας τον απλά του έγνεψε αδιάφορα κι απομακρύνθηκε.

Το άλλο αγόρι απόμεινε ακίνητο στην ίδια θέση που είχε και πριν – ποιος ξέρει πόση ώρα στεκόταν ήδη πλάι στο βράχο – το λεπτό του σώμα σχεδόν ένα με το θάμνο, η ανάσα του παρόμοια με το θρόισμα των φύλλων. Το πρόσωπό του φαινόταν σοβαρό, τα γκρίζα μάτια έδειχναν σκιασμένα από έγνοια βαθιά καθώς έσφιγγε με το χέρι τη λαβή σπαθιού θηκαρωμένου σε δερμάτινο, ακριβό θηκάρι. Πόσα είχε άραγε δει απ' την προηγούμενη αντιπαλότητα και τον καυγά των αδελφών και πόσα ν' άκουγε τώρα δα καθώς ο έφηβος συζητούσε με το κορίτσι; Αίφνης το κρυσταλλένιο γέλιο της παιδούλας παιχνίδισε ξανά από την αυλή, ξυπνώντας τη συγκέντρωσή του. Σαν και να έπαιρνε μεγάλη απόφαση, άφησε μια βαθιά ανάσα που φαίνονταν να κρατούσε μέσα του για ώρα και κατευθύνθηκε κι αυτός προς τη μεριά τους.

'Αν έμεινες χωρίς αντίπαλο, είμαι πρόθυμος ν' αναμετρηθώ εγώ μαζί σου.'

Η πρόσκληση πασίδηλα απευθυνόταν στον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό, που στράφηκε τώρα ξαφνιασμένος κοιτάζοντας τον νεοφερμένο. Δεν έμοιαζε να είναι παραπάνω απ' αυτόν στα χρόνια, ήταν όμως ήδη αρκετούς πόντους ψηλότερος. Ο Χίλμπερτ ήξερε ποιος ήταν, κάτι είχε ακούσει και για την καταγωγή του. Με μια ματιά που του έριχνε κανείς, δεν θα τον έλεγε για κάποιον από τους ευγενείς του παλατιού. Τα ρούχα του ήσαν απλά, αν και από φίνα υλικά και καλοδουλεμένα σ' επιδέξιο ράφτη. Θα ήταν δύσκολο να τον περάσει κάποιος και για υπηρέτη, γιατί η περήφανη κορμοστασιά του άλλο δήλωνε, καθώς και το πανάκριβο σπαθί που είχε περασμένο στο πλευρό του. Ο Χίλμπερτ ετοιμάστηκε και θα 'χε αποκριθεί στην πρόσκληση, αν η νταντά της αδελφής του δεν τον είχε κόψει.

'Αν κάποιος νέος τον εαυτό του λογαριάζει για ευγενή, πρώτα συστήνεται στους άλλους. Ιδίως αν στη συντροφιά υπάρχει ένα κορίτσι' νουθέτησε η γυναίκα, παρ' όλο που είχε μείνει όλο το πρωινό σιωπηλή. Και παρατώντας το εργόχειρο που έπλεκε στην ποδιά της, κάρφωσε το αυστηρό της βλέμμα στο νεοφερμένο.

Το αγόρι έστρεψε τη σκοτεινή μάτια του στη συνοδό των δύο παιδιών. Σαν προσβολή ακούστηκαν τα λόγια της στ' αυτιά του, αλλά και πάλι… Έσφιξε τα χείλη χωρίς ν' αποκριθεί. Καμιά φορά οι κουβερνάντες των κοριτσιών της αριστοκρατίας το παρακάναν με την ετικέτα. Δίνοντας τόπο στην οργή, έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω και γέρνοντας στην μικρότερη υπόκλιση που θα μπορούσε, πρόφερε στεγνά το όνομά του.

'Ονομάζομαι Μέρταγκ' είπε μονάχα, δίχως ν' αναφέρει του πατέρα το όνομα κοιτάζοντας προς τη μεριά του κοριτσιού και της νταντάς του. Κατόπιν στράφηκε και πάλι στον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό αγγίζοντας τη θήκη του σπαθιού του. 'Προτείνω να ξιφομαχήσουμε μαζί και νικητής ας είναι ο καλύτερος.'

Ο Χίλμπερτ δυσφόρησε μ' αυτή την πρόσκληση, αλλά σαν καλοαναθρεμμένος γόνος άρχοντα που ήταν, φρόντισε να μην το δείξει. Κανένα από τα άλλα αρχοντόπουλα δεν χώνευε αυτόν το νεανίσκο. Πολλοί τον είχαν προειδοποιήσει να μην δεχτεί ποτέ την πρόσκλησή του για ξιφομαχία. Όχι ότι ο αγώνας του ήταν βρώμικος, κάθε άλλο, όπως λέγαν. Κανείς τους όμως και ποτέ δεν είχε καταφέρει να τον νικήσει. Άλλους λίγο αργότερα κι άλλους νωρίτερα θα στρίμωχνε αυτός με το σπαθί του· και κανένα τους δεν θ' άφηνε, πριν τους υποχρεώσει να τον παραδεχτούν για ανώτερό τους. Καλό θα ήταν, όπως του είχαν πει, να τον απέφευγε. Ας άφηνε αυτός τους γιους των ευγενών στην ησυχία τους κι αν ήθελε αντίπαλο, ας πήγαινε μια βόλτα ως τους στρατώνες· ας διάλεγε κάποιον απ' τους κοινούς στρατιώτες, που δεν προσβάλλονταν.

Ο Χίλμπερτ αντιγύρισε τη μικρή υπόκλιση του Μέρταγκ – νεύσιμο θα το έλεγε εκείνος μάλλον, παρά υπόκλιση – και ετοιμάστηκε να αρνηθεί την τιμή που τόσο αναπάντεχα του είχε γίνει.

'Η ώρα δεν είναι κατάλληλη' αποκρίθηκε. 'Θα με ζητά στα δώματα ο παιδαγωγός μου και έχω ήδη αργήσει.' Λέγοντας έτσι, συμμάζεψε το πράγματά του και δίχως να νοιαστεί για τις γυναίκες, γύρισε απότομα την πλάτη στον επίδοξο αντίπαλο κι απομακρύνθηκε.

Σαν είδε το νεαρό άρχοντά της να φεύγει τόσο απρόσμενα, η συνοδός ξεσηκώθηκε κι η ίδια βάζοντας στο καλάθι το εργόχειρό της, μη θέλοντας να παραμείνει αυτή και το κορίτσι μόνες στην παρέα ''εκείνου''.

'Το αρχοντόπουλο έχει δίκιο' δικαιολογήθηκε μονοκόμματα. 'Είναι η ώρα που η Λαίδη μου θα αποζητά τη συντροφιά την μικρής κυράς μου.' Και νεύοντας στο κορίτσι περίμενε υπομονετικά πλάι στον πάγκο που καθόταν η μικρή της οποίας είχε αναλάβει τη φροντίδα, η μύτη ψηλά, το βλέμμα στις κορυφές των δέντρων του κήπου.

Κατσουφιασμένο για την απότομη διακοπή της διασκέδασής της, το κοριτσάκι συμμάζεψε τις φούστες, το καπέλο και το μικρό ομπρελίνο της. Με κίνηση βιαστική και μυστικά από την κουβερνάντα, πέταξε πίσω από τον πάγκο το σακούλι με το αχρησιμοποίητο εργόχειρό της. Κατόπιν άνοιξε το ομπρελίνο της, χαμογέλασε στο αγόρι και κίνησε ακολουθώντας τη νταντά της.

Δεν είχε απομακρυνθεί δέκα βήματα από τη στέρνα και ήδη η νταντά της με ύφος την αποπήρε. Το κοριτσάκι είχε στρέψει προς τα πίσω βλέποντας το αγόρι να έχει μείνει στην ίδια θέση του μαρμαρωμένο, το χέρι νευρικά να σφίγγει ακόμα τη λαβή του ξίφους.

'Μία κυρία δεν κοιτά ποτέ της πίσω, όταν πίσω έχει μείνει ένας άντρας, ας είναι και τόσο νέος όσο αυτό το αγόρι' συμβούλεψε η κουβερνάντα.

'Αχ, καλή μου Φυλλίδα,' πρόφτασε το λοιπό κήρυγμα το κοριτσάκι. 'Εκεί όπου καθόμουν, έπεσε κατά λάθος το σακούλι με το εργόχειρό μου!' Με κίνηση απότομη φόρτωσε το ομπρελίνο της στην κουβερνάντα, τρέχοντας με βιάση προς το σημείο που λίγο πριν καθόταν. 'Προχώρα εσύ… και έρχομαι. Μην έχεις έγνοια, θα σε φτάσω.'

Σίγουρη ότι η βραδυκίνητη νταντά δεν την προλάβαινε, προσπέρασε τη στέρνα, διέσχισε σα βέλος την αυλή κι ήρθε και στάθηκε μπροστά στο ακίνητο αγόρι. Με μια ευλύγιστη, χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση, που θα τη ζήλευαν πολλές αρχόντισσες μπροστά στο βασιλιά τους, χαμήλωσε το σωματάκι της μπροστά στον ασάλευτο έφηβο.

'Όνομάζομαι Βερίνα και είμαι η κόρη του Λόρδου Κάντος και της αρχόντισσας συζύγου του' του είπε. 'Θα ήταν τιμή για μένα ν' αποδεχτώ την πρόσκλησή σου για ξιφομαχία, αύριο πολύ πρωί, στο ίδιο μέρος· και ο καλύτερος από τους δύο μας, ας νικήσει.'

Το αγόρι απόμεινε άναυδο να την παρατηρεί καθώς το ίδιο χαριτωμένα, όσο είχε υποκλιθεί, σηκώθηκε μπροστά του. Αναρωτήθηκε αν τούτο εδώ το σκέρτσο της ήταν κάτι που σκόπευε στον εξευτελισμό του, αλλά τα καταγάλανα, αθώα της μάτια του έδειχναν πως το κορίτσι όσα έλεγε τα εννοούσε.

Εκείνη δεν προβληματίστηκε που ακίνητος σαν άγαλμα την κοίταζε στα μάτια, ούτε που απόφευγε να απαντήσει. Άκουγε τώρα τη φωνή της κουβερνάντας της να τη φωνάζει και φανταζόταν το αγκομαχητό της σαν βάδιζε όσο μπορούσε γρηγορότερα για να τη φτάσει. Η Βερίνα κατάλαβε ότι έπρεπε να βιαστεί.

'Εκτός αν δεν ισχύει η πρόκληση, από το γεγονός ότι είμαι κορίτσι…'

Ο έφηβος ξεπάγωσε και η ματιά του στράφηκε προς τη γυναίκα που πιο κοντά πλησίαζε.

'Γνωρίζεις το χειρισμό του ξίφους;' απλά ρώτησε.

Το κορίτσι του χαμογέλασε και δυο γλυκά λακκάκια σμίλεψαν το χαμόγελο στα μάγουλά της.

'Ο αδελφός μου, ο Χίλμπερτ, μου έχει διδάξει το σπαθί. Έχω παρακολουθήσει και τα μαθήματα του οπλοδιδασκάλου' απάντησε με σιγουριά. 'Απ' τον μικρότερο αδελφό μου, τολμώ να πω, είμαι καλύτερη.' Έριξε πίσω της μία ματιά, η κουβερνάντα είχε φτάσει ήδη στη στέρνα. 'Πρέπει όμως να γίνει πολύ πρωί… αν δέχεσαι… πριν όλοι οι άλλοι ξυπνήσουν.'

Ο νεαρούλης έριξε ένα γοργό βλέμμα στη νταντά, κατόπιν η ματιά του στράφηκε στο κορίτσι, στα γαλανά της μάτια· μάτια στο χρώμα ουρανού καθάριου.

'Θα είναι τιμή μου, αρχόντισσά μου' αποκρίθηκε. Ταυτόχρονα έσκυψε μπροστά της κάνοντας μια βαθιά υπόκλιση που σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε με την προηγούμενη, χωρίς τα μάτια του στιγμή ν' αφήνουν τα δικά της. 'Αύριο, εδώ, λίγο πριν βγει ο ήλιος.'

Αφού το ραντεβού τους κανονίστηκε, η Βερίνα όρμησε πίσω απ' το παγκάκι, βούτηξε το σακούλι με το εργόχειρο κι έτρεξε προς τη νταντά της.

'Να το, Φυλλίδα μου γλυκιά, το βρήκα!'

.*.

'Και βέβαια έφερα σπαθί δικό μου!' περηφανεύτηκε το κορίτσι. 'Δανείστηκα αυτό του αδελφού μου.'

'Ίσως είναι λίγο μεγάλο για τη σωματική σου διάπλαση, αρχόντισσά μου' παρατήρησε ο εν δυνάμει αντίπαλός της. Ευγενικά φερόμενος, δεν σχολίασε πως και τ' αγορίστικα ρούχα που το κορίτσι είχε φορέσει – προφανώς κι αυτά 'δανικά' απ' τον αδελφό της – ήταν κάποια νούμερα μεγαλύτερα απ' όσο ταίριαζε, ούτε και γέλασε με το πόσο αστεία έδειχνε μέσα σ' αυτά τα ρούχα. 'Θα ήθελες, ίσως, να δοκιμάσεις μ' ετούτο εδώ…' Της παρουσίασε ένα σπαθί μικρότερο από το δικό του, που προνοητικά είχε φέρει μαζί του για την ίδια. 'Όταν τελειώσουμε την εξάσκηση κι αν θέλεις… μπορείς να το κρατήσεις για δικό σου. Σου το χαρίζω.'

Τα μάτια του κοριτσιού έλαμψαν από χαρά. Ένα σπαθί όλο δικό της; Το κράτησε προσεκτικά στο χέρι της, για να διαπιστώσει πως η παλάμη της έκλεινε γύρω απ' τη λαβή με τρόπο πιο λειτουργικό απ' ότι σ' αυτό του αδελφού της. Τα χείλη της φωτίστηκαν μ' ένα θερμό χαμόγελο. Δεν ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από ένα κοινό σπαθί εκπαίδευσης, αλλά στα μάτια της φάνηκε σα θησαυρός αμύθητος. Η στρογγυλή λαβή του ήταν τυλιγμένη με λουρίδες δέρμα, που απ' την πολλή τη χρήση και τον ιδρώτα της παλάμης είχαν φθαρεί και ξεθωριάσει. Επάνω στη λεπίδα ξεχώριζαν σπασίματα και χαρακιές, σημάδι ότι είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί ώρες ατέλειωτες εξάσκησης.

Έκανε μερικές κινήσεις μ' αυτό χτυπώντας τον αέρα για δοκιμή, όπως είχε δει να κάνουν στην εξάσκηση τ' αγόρια. Το χαμόγελο στα χείλη της μεγάλωσε. Δεν θα είχε πια ανάγκη να παρακαλά κρυφά τον Χίλμπερτ, ούτε και να κλέβει το σπαθί του Μάρντιγκ. Θα είχε τώρα ένα κατά δικό της. Γύρισε προς τη μεριά του νεαρού δωρητή, που με τα γκρίζα μάτια του στραμμένα πάνω της ανάμενε ήσυχος να ξεκινήσουν.

'Και εσύ, άρχοντά μου, δεν το χρειάζεσαι;'

Ο νεαρούλης έβγαλε απ' τη ζώνη το θηκάρι του σπαθιού του.

'Πριν λίγες μέρες συμπλήρωσα τα δεκατέσσερα. Ο μεγαλειότατος μου έστειλε δώρο για τα γενέθλιά μου τούτο το σπαθί.' Τράβηξε το σπαθί απ' το ακριβό θηκάρι, σπαθί στο μάκρος του ενός και μισού βραχίονα του χεριού του και της το έδειξε όλος περηφάνια. 'Έχω ψηλώσει αρκετά το τελευταίο διάστημα και το παλιό μου ήτανε πια άχρηστο.'

Οι δύο αντίπαλοι στάθηκαν αντίκρυ ο ένας του άλλου κι υποκλίθηκαν. Έφεραν τις λεπίδες των σπαθιών στο μέτωπο χαιρετώντας κι αρχίνησαν κατόπιν τις ανιχνευτικές, αρχικές τους επιθέσεις.

Τη δίδαξε πολλά το πρωινό εκείνο. Της έδειξε τα βασικά της άμυνας και πώς να καλύπτει τα πλευρά και το λαιμό της από προσποίηση του αντιπάλου. Της έδειξε ακόμα και δυο κινήσεις που είχε ανακαλύψει μόνος του, απ' ότι έλεγε, κι οι άλλοι δεν τις ήξεραν· προσποίηση άμυνας διπλή μαζί μ' επίθεση τις ονόμαζε. Αν τις εφάρμοζε σωστά η μικρή αρχόντισσα μετά από εξάσκηση πολύωρη, ο αντίπαλος δεν είχε ελπίδα.

Χωρίστηκαν πριν καν ο ήλιος ανεβεί ψηλά, με την υπόσχεση πως μόλις ήταν πάλι μπορετό, να διασταυρώσουν ξίφη. Ο λόρδος κι η οικογένειά του επρόκειτο να μείνουν στην πρωτεύουσα για τις φθινοπωριάτικες γιορτές συγκομιδής, που κάθε χρόνο παραδοσιακά τηρούντο στα τέλη του Σεπτέμβρη. Ήταν οι μέρες που οι επαρχιώτες ευγενείς παρουσιάζανε στο βασιλιά τα δώρα απ' τις σοδειές τους, καθώς και όλα τα μέλη των οικογενειών τους. Ευκαιρία να ασκηθούν, θα εύρισκαν και πάλι.

.*.*.

'Δεν γίνεται να κρατήσεις τούτο το σπαθί!' Η φωνή της λαίδης μητέρας της ακούστηκε απίστευτα αυστηρή, όπως δεν είχε ακουστεί ποτέ πριν στ' αυτιά της. 'Δεν έπρεπε εξ αρχής ν' αποδεχτείς αυτό το δώρο.'

Καθισμένη η μητέρα στον καναπέ του σαλονιού της, μάλωνε την παράκουη θυγατέρα μπροστά σε όλους. Ο λόρδος, ορθός μπροστά στο παραθύρι κι αφού είχε πρώτα προνοήσει να κλείσει τα παντζούρια, δάγκωνε αμίλητος και σκεπτικός το στόμιο της άδειας πίπας του καπνού του. Τα δυο αγόρια στέκονταν παράμερα· ο μεγάλος βλοσυρός και ντροπιασμένος, λες να περνούσε κι από πάνω του η κατσάδα, ο δεύτερος αμήχανος αν έπρεπε να χαίρεται γι' αυτό το πάθημα της αδελφής, ή να λυπάται. Η κουβερνάντα, η Φυλλίδα, έσφιγγε με τα χέρια απελπισμένη το μαντήλι, ενώ πότε-πότε αναρροφούσε τη μύτη φουρκισμένη – με τον εαυτό της άραγε, που δεν φύλαξε όσο έπρεπε την κόρη, ή με τη μικρή, που με την πρώτη ευκαιρία είχε χαράματα ξεπορτίσει;

Το κοριτσάκι ήταν η μόνη ήρεμη στην κάμαρα. Παρά το ότι την είχανε συλλάβει να γυρίζει απ' το πρωινό, ασυνόδευτο ξεπόρτισμα, παρά το ότι ακόμα φόραγε τα ρούχα τ' αγορίστικα, παρμένα από τον αδελφό χωρίς την άδειά του, έμοιαζε έτοιμη να υπερασπιστεί τις προηγμένες πεποιθήσεις της.

'Γιατί καλέ μητέρα; Τι το κακό έχει ετούτο το σπαθί;' Ρώτησε αθώα και σύναμμα πεισματικά την λαίδη. 'Ποιο το κακό να γνωρίζω ξιφασκία, να υπερασπίζομαι τον εαυτό μου;'

Η λαίδη ξεφύσηξε με φούρκα. Ετούτη εδώ η κόρη, από την πρώτη μέρα που γεννήθηκε, σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε μ' ένα κορίτσι ευγενών, όπως αυτή περίμενε. Μετά από δύο γιους, η λαίδη Κάντος έτρεφε ελπίδες για μία θυγατέρα. Ένα γλυκό σα ζάχαρη κορίτσι, να το στολίζει με μπουκλάκια και κορδέλες, να κάθεται ήσυχα σιμά της παίζοντας με κουκλίτσες και κουκλόπανα, κεντώντας παρέα της τους καμβάδες στο σαλόνι. Αντί γι' αυτά, η μικρή Βερίνα ευχαριστιόταν να τριγυρνά παρέα με τ' αγόρια, να παίζει τα παιχνίδια τους, να καβαλά μαζί τους τ' άλογά τους, να της γυρίζει στο σαλόνι της με ρούχα και παπούτσια λασπωμένα. Κι όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε η αυστηρή Φυλλίδα, από εργόχειρα η κόρη τίποτε δε σκάμπαζε. Μονάχα επέμενε να χώνεται ανάμεσα στ' αγόρια την ώρα που μάθαιναν αυτά γεωμετρία, ποίηση και οικονομία· λες κι όλες αυτές οι άχρηστες γνώσεις για κορίτσια, θα πρόσφεραν ίσως καλύτερο σύζυγο στο μέλλον.

Η λαίδη Κάντος έριξε άλλη μια αυστηρή ματιά στην κόρη της, που, μέσα απ' τα τεράστια ρούχα του αδελφού της, επέμενε να περάσει το δικό της. Το κοριτσάκι είχε γεννηθεί όμορφο, αυτό έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί. Ακόμα κι όταν έτρεχε στους κήπους και τις αυλές με σκονισμένα ρούχα – οι θεοί ας βοηθούσαν να κόψει το κακό αυτό συνήθειο μεγαλώνοντας, πού ακούστηκε κόρη ανύπαντρη ευγενούς να τρέχει σαν καμιά χωριάτα; – ακόμα και τότε έδειχνε χαριτωμένη. Ακόμα κι όταν γύριζε, αναμαλλιάρα και με κοκκινισμένη μούρη απ' την τρεχάλα στον κρύο αέρα και τον ήλιο – ήμαρτον θεοί, κορίτσι πράμα – ακόμα κι αυτό αναδείκνυε την ομορφιά της. Παρά το ότι ήταν ακόμα τόσο δα μικρή, στα έντεκά της χρόνια παιδούλα ακόμα ασχημάτιστη, οι φήμες για την ομορφιά της είχαν αρχίσει ήδη ν' απλώνονται στα τζάκια των αρχόντων. Τις τελευταίες μάλιστα μέρες, από την ώρα που είχαν έρθει στην πρωτεύουσα, ο λόρδος είχε ήδη λάβει δυο προτάσεις από ευγενείς και ήδη συζητούσε για αρραβώνες μελλοντικούς της κόρης του με παιδιά τους. Η λαίδη πρότεινε να μην βιαστούν. Σε δύο-τρία χρονάκια από τώρα, μόλις την παρουσίαζαν στην αυλή του βασιλιά, κόρη σχηματισμένη, τότε οι προτάσεις θα έπεφταν σωρός. Ήδη η ομορφιά της συζητείτο στους κύκλους της αυλής των κυριών, που είχαν γιους ανύπαντρους, έτσι οι πληροφορίες λέγαν. Μα αν τώρα αυτή εδώ άφηνε τον αέρα και τον ήλιο να κάψουνε το λευκό της δέρμα, αν φρόντιζε έτσι αλόγιστα να της βγει νωρίς το όνομα, χαιρέτα μας την ομορφιά και τον καλό το γάμο.

'Τα έχουμε ξαναπεί αυτά' απάντησε απότομα η λαίδη. 'Μια κόρη ευγενών δεν υπερασπίζεται ποτέ η ίδια τον εαυτό της. Έχεις εσύ πατέρα κι αδελφούς για υπερασπιστές σου.'

Το κοριτσάκι πήγε ν' αντιμιλήσει, αλλά με μάτια αυστηρά η λαίδη την επρόλαβε.

'Όσο για δώρα… Περίμενα, κόρη μου, από σε πιότερη σύνεση και φρονιμάδα. Δώρο μια κόρη από άντρα… και μάλιστα άντρα άγνωστο, δεν δέχεται ποτέ της· ακόμα κι αν αυτός είναι τόσο πολύ νέος. Σαν ντράπηκες εσύ να το αρνηθείς, ας άφηνες τον αδελφό σου να το κάνει.' Το αυστηρό βλέμμα της λαίδης γύρισε και προς το μέρος των αγοριών και της νταντάς, που δεν φυλάξαν όσο όφειλαν το κορίτσι. 'Για πες μου τώρα εσύ, που λόγο έχεις για όλα. Τι θα σκεφτεί 'εκείνος' που έτσι εύκολα δέχτηκες το δώρο του; Τι θα σκεφτεί για σένα; Την οικογένειά σου;'

'Τίποτε το κακό, σε βεβαιώ!' διαμαρτυρήθηκε η μικρή. 'Είμαστε φίλοι!'

Η λαίδη κατάλαβε πως άκρη δεν εύρισκε μ' αυτή την ετοιμόλογη θυγατέρα της, που είχε τη δικαιολογία κάτω από τη γλώσσα. Στράφηκε στο γιο της το μεγαλύτερο δείχνοντας το σπαθί που είχε απομείνει ακουμπισμένο πάνω στο τραπεζάκι.

'Χίλμπερτ, πάρε σε παρακαλώ ετούτο το σπαθί, να το γυρίσεις άμεσα στον κάτοχό του. Πες του ότι η Βερίνα τον ευχαριστεί για τη γενναιόδωρη προσφορά του, πες του ακόμα πως είμαστε υπόχρεοι για τον κόπο του να τη διδάξει. Αλλά δυστυχώς, η αδελφή σου δεν δύναται να κρατήσει το όμορφο αυτό δώρο, μιας και μία κόρη δεν πρέπει να δέχεται δώρα από άντρες. Πες του…'

'Για μια στιγμή!' Ο μέχρι τότε σιωπηλός λόρδος έκοψε την ακατάσχετη λογοδιάρροια της συζύγου. 'Αγαπητή μου, έχεις δίκιο φυσικά σε όλα' βιάστηκε να δικαιώσει τις απόψεις της, σαν απάντηση στο δυσοίωνο βλέμμα που του είχε ρίξει. 'Πριν όμως στείλουμε το δώρο πίσω, νομίζω, λατρευτή μου, πως πρέπει να λάβουμε και κάτι άλλο υπ' όψιν.'

Ο λόρδος ήλθε να σταθεί στη μέση της κάμαρας, παραμερίζοντας την τιμωρημένη κόρη, ζητώντας απ' το γιο του το σπαθί, αποζητώντας την προσοχή όλων σε όσα επρόκειτο να πει. Η λαίδη, μπροστά στο σύζυγο κι άρχοντά της, σώπασε.

'Ο νέος αυτός έχει την προστασία και τη χάρη του ίδιου του βασιλιά μας' άρχισε ο λόρδος. 'Σκέφτομαι λοιπόν… μήπως θα ήταν προσβολή προς το άτομο Εκείνου, αν… επιστρέφαμε το δώρο, προσβάλλοντας τον ευνοούμενό του. Ο μεγαλειότατος μπορεί να μην δεχτεί καλά μια τέτοια προσβολή.'

Σιωπή ακολούθησε τα λόγια αυτά μέσα στην κάμαρα. Ο λόρδος Κάντος εξέτασε το μικρό σπαθί που είχε στα χέρια του δίνοντας χρόνο στη λαίδη του ν' αναλογιστεί αυτή την άποψή του. Σαν δεν ακούστηκε μιλιά να αντιλέγει, ο λόρδος συνέχισε.

'Πήρα κατόπιν σκέψεως αυτές τις αποφάσεις. Θα αφήσουμε την κατάσταση όπως έχει. Σε λίγες μέρες παρουσιαζόμαστε μπροστά στο βασιλιά κι αποτίουμε τα σέβη μας, μαζί με τους δύο γιους μας. Η Βερίνα, δυστυχώς, δεν θα είναι εκεί μαζί μας.' Γυρνώντας προς την κουβερνάντα, που είχε παραμείνει τόση ώρα στη σκιά, της απηύθυνε αυστηρά το λόγο. 'Η Βερίνα, μαζί με την κουβερνάντα της, ετοιμάζεται να φύγει απ' την πρωτεύουσα απόψε. Μαζέψετε παρακαλώ τα πράγματά σας, γιατί η άμαξα και οι φρουροί μου θα είναι έτοιμοι σε λίγο.'

Ικανοποιημένη απ' αυτή την εξέλιξη, η λαίδη σηκώθηκε να δώσει στην κουβερνάντα τις τελευταίες εντολές της για την περαιτέρω φύλαξη της κόρης.

Σε λίγες μέρες, στην αίθουσα του θρόνου όπου όλοι οι ευγενείς απέτιαν φόρο τιμής στο βασιλιά τους, ο λόρδος Κάντος παρουσίασε τη γυναίκα και τους γιους του. Η μικρή του κόρη, δυστυχώς, έπρεπε να γυρίσει στην επαρχεία λόγω ασθενείας.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	5. Πέντε χρόνους, σχεδόν, μετά…

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Πέντε χρόνους, σχεδόν, μετά…**

Οι αγροικίες γύρω απ' το Κάντος ήδη καίγονταν, το ίδιο και κάποιες μοναχικές, απομακρυσμένες φάρμες. Είχανε δει αξημέρωτα ακόμα καπνούς και φλόγες ν' ανεβαίνουν ως τα ουράνια. Και οι φρουρά που είχε στείλει ο λόρδος για βοήθεια των χωρικών, ποτέ δεν επέστρεψε. Ο αυτοκρατορικός στρατός διέσχισε κυκλωτικά την ύπαιθρο σα λαίλαπα σφάζοντας, λεηλατώντας και καίγοντας τα ίδια τους τα εδάφη. Κανένας απ' τους πολίτες δεν θα ήταν δυνατόν να διαφύγει από τον κύκλο αυτό της καταστροφής. Λίγοι ήσαν όσοι το προσπάθησαν, για να συναντήσουν, άλλοι νωρίτερα κι άλλοι αργότερα, αφηνιασμένους ιππείς και πεζικάριους με μαυρισμένα πρόσωπα από καπνούς και αίμα, που έσφαζαν ανεξέλεγκτα κλείνοντας τον κλοιό τους. Οι κάτοικοι της υπαίθρου ήσαν ήδη νεκροί, πιασμένοι μεσ' στον ύπνο.

Στην πόλη αργότερα σαν έφτασαν, μάζεψαν τους κατοίκους στους δυο ανοικτούς χώρους, την κεντρική πλατεία κι αυτήν της αγοράς. Έσπαγαν πόρτες και τους έσερναν στην γη σα ζώα, άντρες, γυναίκες και παιδιά ανεξέλεγκτα· απ' τα μωρά στην κούνια, ως και τους γέροντες με άσπρες γενειάδες. Και στις πλατείες σαν τους μάζεψαν, διαβάσανε τη διαταγή του παλατιού, υπογραμμένη από του βασιλιά το χέρι. Όλοι οι κάτοικοι του Κάντος και των χωριών που του ανήκαν αμετάκλητα είχαν καταδικαστεί σε θάνατο. Αιτία; Η περίθαλψη στα σπίτια τους των Βάρντεν!

Στα μάτια του αξιωματικού και των στρατιωτών του δεν θα υπήρχαν ένοχοι, ούτε κι αθώοι. Έτσι έλεγε η διαταγή του βασιλιά τους, έτσι και θα 'καναν. Όλοι θα πέθαιναν το ίδιο, σφαγμένες οι γυναίκες με τα παιδιά τους, οι άντρες καμένοι στα παλούκια. Και πόλη μετά απ' αυτό δεν θα υπήρχε. Μάταια ο λόρδος πάσχισε να τους πείσει, πως ίσως κάποιοι απ' το λαό του να είχαν κάποιους συγγενείς ανάμεσα σε αναρχικούς επαναστάτες. Ήταν ακόμα πρόθυμος και να τους κατονομάσει, προσφέροντας λίγα θύματα στη μανία του βασιλιά, προκειμένου να έσωζε τους άλλους. Μάταια ορκιζόταν την πίστη τη δική του και των υπόλοιπων ανθρώπων του στο θρόνο. Άδικα πάσχισε να πείσει ότι έπρεπε να περιμένουν… Να τονε φέρουν να κριθεί μπροστά στο βασιλιά του… να εξηγήσει τι είχε τρέξει. Σίγουρα ο μεγαλειότατος, μέσα στη σοφία και σύνεση που τον κατείχε, δεν θα γινόταν να διατάξει το χαλασμό πόλης ολάκερης… ανδρών πιστών στο πρόσωπό του… των γυναικών τους… των παιδιών τους. Αδύνατο ήταν να εκτελούσαν γέροντες άντρες, που κάποτε είχαν υπηρετήσει το θρόνο ως στρατιώτες… είχαν προσφέρει στο παλάτι τα παιδιά τους… τα ζώα που έθρεφαν και τα γεννήματα της γης τους. Ο λόρδος Κάντος σίγουρα θα έπειθε το βασιλέα να δείξει το έλεός του… τουλάχιστον για κάποιους. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να σφάζονταν μωρά στην κούνια;

Ο αξιωματικός κι οι στρατιώτες όμως, είχαν άλλες διαταγές. Έτσι έδεσαν ανάμεσα στους πρώτους τον ίδιο και τους γιους του, που είχαν φτάσει στην πλατεία να υποδεχτούνε το στρατό…

.*.

Με το σπαθί στο χέρι – το ίδιο εκείνο το σπαθί που το αγόρι εκείνο κάποτε της είχε κάνει δώρο κι αυτή το είχε μυστικά φυλάξει – η Βερίνα περίμενε ακίνητη στο δωμάτιό της. Η λαίδη Κάντος, η κουβερνάντα η Φυλλίδα, κάποιες απ' τις γυναίκες της ήσαν όλες μαζεμένες στα μικρά δώματα κάτω απ' τη στέγη κι έκαναν ησυχία. Λες και οι άντρες του Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θα της ανακάλυπταν εκεί, ή ίσως και ν' αργούσαν λίγα λεπτά για να τις φτάσουν. Λίγα ακόμα λεπτά ζωής παραπανίσια. Η όμορφη Βερίνα είχε αρνηθεί να κλειδωθεί μαζί τους. Παρά τα παρακάλια της λαίδης και της κουβερνάντας, παρά τα τραβολογήματα των άλλων γυναικών, αποφάσισε να περιμένει περήφανα και γενναία το θάνατο στην κάμαρά της. Εκεί, όπου κάτω απ' το στρώμα της έκρυβε χρόνους μυστικά το δωρισμένο σπαθί του Μέρταγκ. Εκεί, όπου κάθε νυχτιά, πριν κοιμηθεί, συνήθιζε να επαναλαμβάνει όσα ο Μέρταγκ της είχε διδάξει στη μοναδική εκείνη εξάσκησή τους. Στήθηκε τώρα πίσω από τη κλεισμένη πόρτα της κι ανάμενε με το σπαθί αυτό στο χέρι. Ήσυχη… έτοιμη για να πουλήσει τη ζωή της ακριβά… έτοιμη για να πεθάνει.

Άκουσε άγριες φωνές και ουρλιαχτά, σκληριές γυναικών και τσιρίδες παιδιών να έρχονται από τους κάτω ορόφους… Μπότες στρατιωτών να ποδοκροτούν τις σκάλες προς τα πάνω… Η πόρτα της δεν άργησε να σπάσει…

'Τι έχουμε εδώ;' Ο υπαξιωματικός και λίγοι από τους άντρες του εισέβαλαν στο δωμάτιο, απλώθηκαν γύρω της στριμώχνοντας την προς μια γωνιά. Το ειρωνικό βλέμμα στα μάτια του δεν προοιώνιζε καλό· φρέσκο αίμα έσταζε από το σπαθί στο χέρι του. 'Το γατάκι του Κάντος θέλει να νιαουρίσει; Ας νιαουρίσουμε μαζί!'

Η φήμη της ομορφιάς της ταξίδευε εδώ και καιρό και είχε φτάσει ως τα πέρατα της αυτοκρατορίας. Ήδη ο λόρδος την είχε υποσχεθεί σε κάποιον ευγενή από μεγάλο σόι. Οι γάμοι της θα γίνονταν σαν έκλεινε τα δεκαεπτά. Θα πέθαινε όμως πριν ακόμα γίνει δεκαέξι.

Το λάθος του υπαξιωματικού ήταν πως υποτίμησε το μικρό σπαθί. Υποτίμησε ακόμα και τη θέλησή της… το απελπισμένο της κουράγιο. Σιγουρεμένος απ' την παρουσία των στρατιωτών του χαμήλωσε το ξίφος, έτοιμος να γίνει ο πρώτος που θα την ξαπλώσει. Η Βερίνα μιμήθηκε για μια ακόμη φορά, στις χίλιες τόσες που τις νύχτες εξασκήθηκε, την κίνηση που χρόνους πριν την είχε διδάξει ο Μέρταγκ. Γύρισε το λεπτό της το κορμί δεξιά μισό γύρω, ώστε να κοροϊδέψει ότι εκεί θα έστρεφε, πήρε ολόκληρη ανάποδη στροφή και με περίσσια φόρα ήρθε και χτύπησε τον υπαξιωματικό κατακέφαλα με όση δύναμη είχε. Ο άντρας παραπάτησε και έφερε το χέρι του στη μούρη, για να διαπιστώσει ότι γέμισε η χούφτα του από αίμα. Το μικρό εκείνο σπαθί εξάσκησης όπου κρατούσε το κορίτσι, είχε σταθεί αρκετό για να τον σημαδέψει. Χτυπώντας πάνω στο κράνος του η αιχμή, είχε γλιστρήσει προς τα κάτω, για να χαράξει στα γερά το μάγουλό του.

'Βρομιάρικο θηλυκό' έγρουξε ο αξιωματικός τρίζοντας τα δόντια. 'Σαν παίζουμε τα γρατζουνίσματα, θα δεις ποιος γρατζουνά καλύτερα.'

Σήκωσε θυμωμένος το σπαθί κι έκανε νόημα στους άντρες του να επιτεθούνε από πίσω. Σε δυο στιγμές τα βέβηλα χέρια τους την είχανε γραπώσει από τα μπράτσα, έτοιμοι να την ξαπλώσουν.

'Δεν είναι για τα μούτρα σας αυτή!' Η βαριά φωνή του διοικητή τους έκοψε τη φόρα του υπαξιωματικού και των αντρών του. 'Αυτή έρχεται μαζί μου!'

Απογοητευμένοι οι άντρες έκαναν στην άκρη. Άντρας ψηλός, με ώμους τετράγωνους και θηριώδες πρόσωπο, ο διοικητής τους μπήκε στην κάμαρα βαριοπατώντας. Οι μπότες του έκαναν το πάτωμα να τρίζει και η στολή του ήταν ήδη λερωμένη με πιτσίλες αίμα.

'Σαν τελειώσεις με δαύτη,' τόλμησε ο υπαξιωματικός 'άσε τη μετά σε μένα…'

Ο διοικητής γέλασε με ύφος άγριο, χυδαίο.

'Δεν είναι για τα μούτρα σου, όπως είπα! Αυτή πηγαίνει κατευθείαν στο βασιλιά μας.'

'Περίεργο…' ο υπαξιωματικός, όπως κι όλοι οι άντρες, έτρεμε τον διοικητή. Πιο άγριο, ατίθασο και σκληρό κουμάσι απ' αυτόν δύσκολα εύρισκε κανείς. Παρ' όλα αυτά, στην παλιανθρωπιά εκείνου, ο ίδιος είχε ν' αντιτάξει αντίστοιχα συνήθεια. 'Εγώ δεν θυμάμαι να λάβαμε τέτοια εντολή από τον μεγαλειότατο.'

Υπονοούσε τώρα, ότι ενώ ο διοικητής μπορούσε να του δώσει το κορίτσι, αφού γευότανε πρώτος αυτός τα κάλλη της, σκόπευε να την κρατήσει μονάχα για τον εαυτό του. Κοίταξε πάλι τη μικρή, που τόσα είχε ακούσει για την ομορφιά της. Ολάκερο το δρόμο που ερχόταν ως εδώ, είχε ετοιμάσει τον εαυτό του για τη στιγμή που θα τη χαιρόταν. Και τώρα, ο διοικητής του τα χαλούσε… Έριξε ακόμα μια ύπουλη ματιά προς τη μεριά εκείνου. Ή ίσως… ναι, γιατί όχι, τάχα; Η ομορφιά της να έπιανε καλή τιμή στο σκλαβοπάζαρο του Τιρμ, ή της Ντρας-Λεόνα. Ίσως γι' αυτό ο διοικητής τη φύλαγε παρθένα. Κι όσα είχε πει για το βασιλιά… να ήταν δικαιολογίες.

'Διαταγή του βασιλιά ήταν να καούνε όλοι στα παλούκια. Κι αυτή μαζί τους!'

Έριξε μια ματιά στους άντρες, σα να ζητούσε συμπαράσταση, σα να 'θελε να συνομολογήσουν τα λεγόμενά του. Ο διοικητής σήκωσε το σπαθί του και χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, του το κόλλησε στη σημαδεμένη μούρη.

'Παρακούς τη διαταγή σου;' βρόντηξε με οργή. 'Το κορίτσι πηγαίνει μπροστά στο βασιλιά. Το τι θα την κάνει, αυτός τ' αποφασίζει.'

Οι άλλοι άντρες παραμέρισαν με τρόμο. Όταν ο διοικητής τους θύμωνε, κανένας δεν ήθελε μετά να τονε βρει μπροστά του. Και είχε φήμη άντρα που δεν ξεχνούσε εύκολα τις αντιγνωμίες. Πολλοί απ' όσους τον είχανε κοντράρει, είχαν βρεθεί νύχτα σε χαντάκια, με το λαιμό κομμένο. Οι άντρες σκόρπισαν στη στιγμή. Σαν δεν ήταν μπορετό να χαρούν την καλλονή του Κάντος, υπήρχαν γι' αυτούς άλλα θηλυκά να χορτάσουν τις ορέξεις τους. Ορμήσαν σαν τα κτήνη στα υπόλοιπα δωμάτια, πριν κάποιοι προλάβουν και τις σφάξουν πρώτα όλες.

Η Βερίνα δέθηκε και σύρθηκε ως την έξοδο. Ήταν η μόνη που τη μέρα εκείνη βγήκε ζωντανή από το μέγαρο του λόρδου, στα χέρια του υπαξιωματικού και του διοικητή του. Σύρθηκε βάναυσα στους δρόμους για να δει τα άψυχα κορμιά των πολιτών… μικρών, μεγάλων… το αίμα που πλημμύριζε τα πάντα… τις φλόγες, που ήδη έγλυφαν τους τοίχους των σπιτιών. Σύρθηκε ως την πλατεία, κι εκεί, αφού πρώτα υποχρεώθηκε να παρακολουθήσει, με μάτια πηγμένα από τον τρόμο και το θάνατο, τη σφαγή και την εκτέλεση της πόλης κι όλων των δικών της, φορτώθηκε πισωκάπουλα σ' ένα άλογο και νύχτα οδηγήθηκε στην Ουρου'μπαίην.

.*.*.

Πράγμα παράξενο… Ο βασιλιάς δεν έκανε σ' αυτή ότι είχαν υπονοήσει πως θα κάνει οι αξιωματικοί του. Δεν τη διέταξε στο χαρέμι του μαζί με όλες τις άλλες παλλακίδες, για να χαρεί αυτός την ομορφιά της. Ούτε και ζήτησε να θανατωθεί εκεί μπροστά του, όπως είχαν πάθει οι άλλοι κάτοικοι του Κάντος κι η οικογένεια του λόρδου. Αντίθετα, την παρατήρησε με προσοχή για ώρα, με παγωμένα μάτια, με πρόσωπο απαθές, ακίνητος πάνω από το θρόνο. Κατόπιν όρισε να της χαρίσουν τη ζωή, να παραμείνει στο παλάτι, αλλά να ζει με τους κατώτερους που υπήρχαν εκεί μέσα. Μαζί με τις δούλες που έκαναν τις πιο βαριές δουλειές… σαν πλύστρα, ή καθαρίστρια… αντί για ερωμένη.

Τον πρώτο εκείνο τον καιρό η Βερίνα, αργότερα, δύσκολα τον θυμόταν. Θυμόταν μόνο πως δεν έτρωγε… ούτε μίλαγε… ακόμα ούτε κι έκλαιγε ή κοιμόταν, παρά ευχόταν να πεθάνει. Θυμόταν ακόμα πως μισούσε τους αξιωματικούς που δεν εκτέλεσαν τις διαταγές τους, που δεν την σκότωσαν μαζί με τους δικούς της· μισούσε και τον ίδιο το βασιλιά που δεν διέταξε το θάνατό της όταν την πήγανε μπροστά του. Μηχανικά έκανε όλες τις δουλειές που ανώτεροι αγγάρευαν να κάνει κι ύστερα, σαν το πληγωμένο αγρίμι, κρυβότανε στις σκοτεινότερες γωνιές και τα κελάρια. Και φυσικά ο αρραβωνιαστικός δεν σκέφτηκε ούτε καν να τη διεκδικήσει. Ποιος θα ήταν ο ανόητος, που θα διακινδύνευε – ο ίδιος κι η οικογένειά του – να περιπέσει στη βασιλική δυσμένεια για εκείνη; Αμέσως την αποκήρυξε, αφού πρωτύτερα φρόντισε να διαβεβαιώσει το μεγαλειότατο ότι δεν είχε ιδέα για την προδοσία του Κάντος, παρά είχε πέσει κι ο ίδιος θύμα κακούργου πεθερού. Η Βερίνα ελάχιστα τον γνώριζε, ελάχιστα και τον θυμόταν. Μπροστά στα άλλα βάσανά της το τελευταίο που θα την πλήγωνε ήταν η λύση αυτού του αρραβώνα.

Μέσα στη μιζέρια της όμως και τον πόνο, η ίδια η ζωή είχε σταθεί χαριστική για το κορίτσι. Η Άλβια η μαγείρισσα, που κι η ίδια καταγόταν από το Κάντος, μέσα στο πένθος το βαρύ – μιας κι είχε κι εκείνη χάσει την οικογένεια του αδελφού της κι όλους τους άλλους συγγενείς – είχε παραλάβει το κορίτσι κάτω απ' τη φτερούγα της, προστατεύοντά την απ' τις ορέξεις του καθενός κατώτερου. Ίσως εκεί ν' αποσκοπούσε η 'χάρη' που έδωσε ο βασιλιάς, στον εξευτελισμό της. Η Άλβια όμως – κι ο άντρας της ο Κίλιαν – σαν κέρβεροι τη φυλούσαν.

Αργότερα απ' αυτούς τους δύο έμαθε η Βερίνα για το ρόλο που είχε παίξει στην ιστορία της ο γιος του Μόρζαν. Ότι αρνήθηκε αυτός να οδηγήσει το στρατό στο Κάντος όπως διετάχθη. Ότι νύχτα το έσκασε κρυφά. Ότι ο βασιλιάς είχε στείλει πράκτορές του μυστικά σ' ολόκληρη την Αλαγαισία και τον ζητούσε.

Καιρός πολύς δεν θα περνούσε, μέχρι και πάλι να τον φέρουνε αλυσοδεμένο μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	6. Και πάλι… τώρα

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Και πάλι… τώρα**

Ζούσε…

Παρά τις όποιες αντίξοες συνθήκες, είχε επιζήσει της σφαγής, αν ζωή λεγόταν αυτό που καθημερινά βίωνε στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Όχι, η χειρονακτική δουλειά – όσο βαριά ή ταπεινή κι αν θεωρείτο – δε λογιζόταν για ντροπή από την ίδια. Ντροπή ήταν η αδιαφορία των ευγενών για το φτωχό λαό τους· η αναλγησία του στέμματος για όλους τους πονεμένους, τους εξαθλιωμένους και πεινασμένους· όλους αυτούς, που απ' τα μέρη που ακούμπησε η καταστροφή κατέφθαναν με καραβάνια στην πρωτεύουσα. Ντροπή ήταν όσο τα κελιά της φυλακής γέμιζαν από αυτούς όλους που τόλμησαν να πουν ελεύθερα τη γνώμη τους, ή να προτείνουν ένα μοντέλο διακυβέρνησης καινούριο, πιο μεγαλόψυχο κι ανθρώπινο.

Παρ' όλα αυτά είχε καταφέρει να επιβιώσει.

'Ησύχασε, άρχοντά μου, είμαι εδώ' ψιθύρισε ξανά αποτρέποντάς τον να μιλά, αφού η ομιλία ολοφάνερα τον έβλαπτε. 'Κοντά σου θα μείνω όσο χρειαστεί, δεν θα σ' αφήσω.' Βόλεψε το κεφάλι του καλύτερα στην ποδιά της, σκούπισε πάλι το αίμα που είχε τρέξει και με γλυκούς, παρήγορους λόγους τον γαλήνεψε. Η ανακουφιστική παρουσία της και το φάρμακο συνέργησαν, ώστε λιγάκι αργότερα κοιμόταν.

Τον κράτησε πάνω της ακούγοντας το ρόγχο που 'βγαινε απ' το λαιμό του σιγά-σιγά να καταλαγιάζει· παρακολουθώντας τους μύες του προσώπου, τους σφιγμένους από τον πόνο και την ένταση, να ημερεύουν· ακούγοντας την ανάσα να επανέρχεται στο κανονικό και πάλι. Ο δράκος ησύχαζε κι αυτός, όσο ο καβαλάρης του κοιμόταν. Έσφιξε μόνο λίγο παραπάνω το κορμί του γύρω τους, χαλάρωσε κι εκείνος τις τεντωμένες του πατούσες και μάζεψε τα νύχια. Ακούμπησε κάτω το μουσούδι κι έκλεισε τα σχιστά του μάτια, ο θόρυβος από το βόμβο της ανασαιμιάς του χαλαρωτικός, γαληνεμένος. Που και που μονάχα άνοιγε το διπλό διάφραγμα του βλεφάρου του κι έριχνε προς τη μεριά της μια ματιά με τις σχιστές του κόρες, για να τις κλείσει γρήγορα και πάλι.

Ησυχασμένη κι η Βερίνα προσπάθησε ν' αφουγκραστεί τους ήχους της νύχτας, όσο η βομβιστή ανάσα του δράκου επέτρεπε. Οι μπότες της φρουράς που άλλαξε ακούστηκαν αμυδρά έξω απ' τις βαριές, κλεισμένες πόρτες. Το τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς κατέπεσε και είχε από ώρα σταματήσει, μαζί και η αμυδρή λάμψη του τζακιού που είχε σβηστεί. Το φως των άστρων φαινόταν να φέγγει στον ουρανό ζωηρότερο τώρα, καθώς το πρόσωπο του κοιμισμένου βυθιζόταν στις σκιές. Η κοπέλα δεν τόλμησε να κινηθεί, μην τον ξυπνήσει.

Έμεινε έτσι ακίνητη ακουμπώντας την πλάτη της στην κοιλιά του δράκου, ώσπου τ' αστέρια να τρεμοπαίξουν και ένα γαλακτώδες χρώμα να χυθεί εκεί έξω στο στερέωμα. Καθώς η μέρα ερχόταν, ο ήχος μακρινής σάλπιγγας ακούστηκε από τον πύργο της φρουράς, ο ήχος που χαιρέτιζε τη νέα μέρα πριν το χάραμα. Ήταν η ώρα που η ζωή των υπηρετών του πύργου ξεκινούσε. Όσοι ήσαν υπεύθυνοι γι' αυτήν, θα την αναζητούσαν. Η Βερίνα σκέφτηκε πως ίσως θα ήτανε σοφότερο να φύγει, μιας και το φάρμακο είχε τελειώσει, ο Μέρταγκ κοιμόταν κι ο δράκος του ησύχαζε. Ότι είχε μπορέσει γι' αυτόν το είχε κάνει. Ας μην προσέθετε τώρα στην ήδη δυσχερή κατάστασή του και άλλα, πιθανά δεινά, ούτε βέβαια και στη δική της.

Λες και κατάλαβε τις σκέψεις της ο δράκος, ξεδίπλωσε αιφνίδια τη μία του φτερούγα ανοίγοντάς την από πάνω τους, σκεπάζοντας και τους δύο με μια λεπτή κόκκινη στέγη, στρέφοντας κι ακουμπώντας και αυτός την άκρη της μουσούδας του πάνω στην ποδιά της, δίπλα στο κεφάλι του καβαλάρη του. Παρά την αγωνία και τα δεινά, το αίμα και τον πόνο, το άδηλο του μέλλοντος και τις αβέβαιες συνθήκες, η κίνηση αυτή του δράκου την έκανε να χαμογελάσει. Η παρουσία του επιβλητικού αυτού αρπακτικού, όσο τρομερή κι αν φαινόταν, της προκαλούσε σιγουριά. Το πρώτο αυτό μικρό χαμόγελο μεγάλωσε στο πρόσωπό της. Το χέρι της κινήθηκε τολμηρά, προσεκτικά ακουμπώντας απαλά πάνω από τα ρουθούνια· ξύνοντας ελαφρά, όπως θα έξυνε ένα μικρό γατάκι ανάμεσα στα μάτια. Ο δράκος έμεινε ακίνητος, ο ρυθμικός βόμβος της ανάσας του αιφνίδια σταματημένος. Η κοπέλα φοβήθηκε ότι με την κίνηση αυτή τον είχε προσβάλει. Τράβηξε απότομα το χέρι έτοιμη να το μαζέψει, αλλά ένα γουργούρισμα που άφησε ο δράκος, καθώς και μια ελαφρά πίεση στο πόδι της, την έκανε να καταλάβει ότι αποζητούσε την τρυφερή αυτή επαφή. Η Βερίνα τον χάιδεψε ξανά, για να προκαλέσει το ρυθμικό βούισμα απ' την κοιλιά του και πάλι. Όμορφα που θα ήταν να έχει κάποιος ένα σύντροφο όπως αυτός, σκέφτηκε. Όμορφα και να μπορέσει να πετάξει πάνω στις γερές του πλάτες στον αέρα. Να σηκωθεί πάνω απ' τη γη, πάνω απ' τις αυλές του παλατιού του Γκαλμπατόριξ, πάνω απ' την τυραννία του κόσμου του και την αδιαφορία των ευγενών του. Να καταφέρει να δει τη γη από ψηλά, από απόσταση τέτοια, που να κρύβονται όλες οι ασχήμιες.

Στιγμή δεν ζήλεψε το ότι 'εκείνος' το μπορούσε. Για πρώτη της όμως φορά, παρά το ότι είχε δει από κοντά τον πόνο, την αγωνία και την απόγνωσή του, η Βερίνα μακάρισε το Μέρταγκ σαν ευλογημένο.

Έξω τώρα πια η μέρα είχε ελάχιστα φωτίσει, χωρίς η αυγή να έχει ροδίσει ακόμα τον ορίζοντα. Ένας τριγμός απ' τη μεριά της πόρτας την ξεσήκωσε. Ξεσήκωσε επίσης και το δράκο, που μάζεψε σε μια μόνο στιγμή την απλωτή φτερούγα γυρνώντας το μακρουλό του ρύγχος προς τα κει, τα δόντια έξω, τα νύχια σ' ετοιμότητα και πάλι.

Η βαριά πόρτα της κάμαρας τέντωσε απότομα φανερώνοντας τον ίσκιο ενός κουκουλοφόρου στο άνοιγμά της. Στάθηκε εκεί για μια στιγμή κοιτάζοντας προς τη μεριά του δράκου και ύστερα πλησίασε το τραπέζι ανάβοντας το σβηστό κερί με μια του λέξη. Κατόπιν έβγαλε την κουκούλα και στράφηκε προς την ίδια. Την κοίταξε με βλέμμα σκληρό και αυστηρό συνάμα.

'Τι δουλειά έχεις εσύ εδώ;' Ρώτησε απότομα.

Η παρουσία του δεν έκανε τη Βερίνα να χάσει το κουράγιο. Τον άντρα αυτόν τον ήξερε. Τον είχε δει και άλλοτε να περιδιαβαίνει τους διαδρόμους και τις κάμαρες του παλατιού, ακόμα και να κατεβαίνει ως τις κουζίνες. Ήταν αυτός θεραπευτής στην υπηρεσία του βασιλιά, απ' τους καλύτερους, ως έλεγαν οι φήμες. Η κοπέλα έστρεψε κι αυτή τα μάτια πάνω του άφοβα.

'Διατάχτηκα να καθαρίσω το αίμα' απάντησε σε τόνο ουδέτερο, χωρίς ν' αφήνει ίχνος από συναίσθημα να χρωματίσει τη φωνή της. Ο καβαλάρης πάνω στην ποδιά της, συνέχιζε να ησυχάζει. Το παραπάνω φάρμακο που είχε σταλάξει στα μισάνοιχτά του χείλη, είχε καλά πετύχει το σκοπό του· είχε καταλαγιάσει τον πόνο και το αίμα και τώρα αυτός ήταν ακόμα ναρκωμένος. Ο νεοφερμένος κοίταξε γύρω του.

'Καλά, νομίζω το έχεις ήδη κάνει. Τώρα είναι ώρα να φεύγεις!' Βάδισε μέσ' στην ξένη κάμαρα με ύφος άρχοντα κι οικοδεσπότη. 'Βρίσκομαι εδώ με διαταγή του βασιλιά' είπε κοφτά, δείχνοντας το ακίνητο κορμί του Μέρταγκ. 'Ο μεγαλειότατος διέταξε να θεραπεύσω την πληγή που έχει στον πνεύμονα. Τα άλλα… μπορεί και μόνος του, αργότερα.' Έδειξε με το δείκτη του χεριού του κατόπιν προς το άδειο κρεβάτι, σα να 'θελε με την κίνηση αυτή να προστάξει το ακίνητο κορμί του δρακοκαβαλάρη να μετακινηθεί μονάχο του εκεί πέρα. Το μάτι του έπεσε αυστηρό πάνω στο δράκο, χωρίς να δείχνει πως φοβάται. 'Κι εσύ, δράκε, φεύγα απ' την κάμαρα! Η θέση σου είναι στο δρακοστάσιο. Ο βασιλιάς προστάζει, εκεί να πας, να περιμένεις.'

Στα λόγια αυτά ο δράκος θύμωσε. Γρύλισε δυνατά δείχνοντας δόντια σουβλερά· γαμψά, θανάσιμα νύχια. Τα μάτια του στενέψανε επικίνδυνα κι η φλόγα τρεμόπαιξε στο ρουθούνι. Τυλίχτηκε σφιχτότερα γύρω στο σώμα της Βερίνα και του αναίσθητου καβαλάρη δείχνοντας πως δεν είχε διάθεση καμία να υπακούσει. Ο θεραπευτής έστριψε με δυσαρέσκεια τα χείλη. Κάνοντας λίγα βήματα κοντύτερα, έσκυψε πάνω από την κοπέλα, εξετάζοντας το πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ κάτω απ' την επίμονη μουσούδα του δράκου του.

'Κάτι του έδωσες να πιει!' Ο θεραπευτής φαινόταν σίγουρος για ότι είπε, έτσι κι εκείνη σιωπηλά έτεινε το άδειο φιαλίδιο προς στη μεριά του. Ο άντρας το πήρε στα χέρια με ύφος βλοσυρό. Το κοίταξε, το άνοιξε, το μύρισε για λίγο… 'Χμ..!' Το πέταξε με μια κίνηση αποστροφής προς το σβησμένο τζάκι. 'Δεν σε ρωτώ πού το έχεις βρει, ούτε με τι το απέκτησες' της είπε απότομα. 'Τώρα, βοήθα με να μεταφέρω το κορμί του στο κρεβάτι. Κατόπιν, εξαφανίσου!'

Η κοπέλα κοίταξε πάνω της το δράκο. _'Πρέπει…'_ είπε από μέσα της παρακλητικά πολλές φορές ευχόμενη να μπορούσε να την ακούσει. _'Πρέπει… πρέπει να γίνει έτσι… πρέπει…'_

Λες και τα λόγια της γινήκαν' κατανοητά, ο δράκος σύρθηκε λιγάκι παραπέρα λασκάροντας το σφίξιμό του πάνω στο κορμί της και το κορμί του καβαλάρη του. Η Βερίνα σηκώθηκε και σιωπηλή βοήθησε το θεραπευτή. Μαζί μετέφεραν το ναρκωμένο σώμα στο κρεβάτι. Κατόπιν, έριξε μια μικρή ματιά στο δράκο και βγήκε σκυφτή, με μάτια χαμηλωμένα από την κάμαρα.

Η Άλβια κι ο Κίλιαν, που λίγο αργότερα συνάντησε, ισχυρίστηκαν πως, όταν τους ξεσήκωσε βραδιάτικα η τρομαγμένη Φάννια, είχαν προστρέξει ως την κάμαρα του δρακοκαβαλάρη, για να την παραλάβουν. Όμως ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος, είχε σφραγίσει με μαγεία την πόρτα του, διατάζοντας κανένας να μην μπει μέσα. Αλλόφρονες οι δύο της φίλοι, δεν στάθηκε δυνατόν να περιμένουν παραπάνω στο διάδρομο. Πήραν τα πίσω μπρος το δρόμο προς τα υπόγεια βάζοντας με το νου τους το χειρότερο. Τι ήθελε η κυρούλα τους να μπλέξει; Τέτοιες αποκοτιές κάλιο να έλειπαν μεσ' στο παλάτι. Δεν ήξερε πως ο βασιλιάς, παρά τη χάρη που είχε δώσει στη ζωή της, είχε για πάντα το ένα του μάτι στραμμένο επάνω της; Τι ήθελε να του θυμίζει τακτικά την ύπαρξή της;

Η κοπέλα τους ησύχαζε. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ ήταν ο μόνος τόσο τίμιος απ' όσους γνώριζε στην αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ και ήσαν φίλοι. Σαν είχε την ανάγκη της, εκείνη ποτέ της δε θα τον αρνιόταν. Γιατί, τι άλλο είναι οι φίλοι, παρά η βοήθεια του ενός στον άλλο στις δύσκολες τις ώρες;

.*.

Βδομάδες μετά, όταν οι δρόμοι τους συναπαντήθηκαν τυχαία και πάλι, τον έκρινε γερό και δυνατό όσο πάντοτε. Εκείνος όμως, πράγμα παράξενο, καμώθηκε ξανά πως δεν την ξέρει, δεν την αναγνωρίζει. Είχε περάσει από μπροστά της με βήμα βιαστικό, για να χαθεί γοργά η κορμοστασιά του σε μια στροφή του διαδρόμου. Η Βερίνα είχε πονέσει… Ούτε μια φιλική κουβέντα… ένα γνέψιμο… ένα βλέμμα; Σ' ένα σημείωμα όμως, που εκείνος φρόντισε με πλάγιο τρόπο να φτάσει ως τα χέρια της, ζητούσε να καμωθεί κι εκείνη πως σχέση φιλίας δεν υπήρχε, ούτε ποτέ είχε υπάρξει μεταξύ τους. Ο βασιλιάς το γνώριζε πως τη νυχτιά εκείνη τον είχε βοηθήσει, έτσι της έγραφε. Κι όταν ο βασιλιάς ήξερε τέτοια μυστικά, κανένας δεν μπορούσε να προστατευτεί από την οργή του. Φόβος υπήρχε για την ίδια, ακόμα και τη ζωή της, ότι ίσως χρησιμοποιούσε εκείνη σαν τιμωρία εναντίων του, σε μια ερχόμενη πιθανή ανυπακοή του. Της ζήταγε να έχει θάρρος. Της ζήταγε να υπομένει. Της ζήταγε ακόμα και να φροντίζει να περνά όσο μπορεί απαρατήρητη και να υπομονεύει. Ο χρόνος που ίσως κάτι ν' άλλαζε, μπορεί να μην αργούσε. Της ζήτησε ακόμα να καταστρέψει τη γραφή του μόλις τη διαβάσει.

Σ' όλα όσα της ζήτησε, η Βερίνα υπάκουσε με σύνεση και με χαρά της. Το γεγονός πως και ο Μέρταγκ λογάριαζε τη φιλία τους, το γεγονός πως δεν είχε ξεχάσει τη βραδιά εκείνη μέσα στη χαύνωση του πόνου του, πολύ μετρούσε. Την προβλημάτισαν τα λόγια του, αυτά που υπονοούσαν αλλαγές, ίσως και γρήγορες, όμως δεν τόλμησε να τα μοιραστεί ούτε με την Άλβια, ούτε με άλλον κανένα. Παρακολουθούσε δήθεν αδιάφορα τα κουτσομπολιά των δουλικών και των μαγείρων, τις σκόρπιες κουβέντες των στρατιωτών και των φυλάκων, όλα όσα αφορούσαν το δρακοκαβαλάρη του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Άλλοτε λέγανε γι' αυτόν πως πέρναγε ατελείωτες ώρες μαζί με τον βασιλέα και μέντορά του, άλλοτε ότι εξαφανιζότανε για μέρες, χωρίς κανένας να τον έχει δει ή ακούσει. Κάποιοι ακόμα λέγαν' και για παράξενα τρόπαια που κουβάλαγε μαζί όταν γυρνούσε νύχτα στο δρακοστάσιο, βαμμένος απ' την κορφή ως τα νύχια με φρέσκο αίμα. Κέρατα Ούργκαλ έμοιαζαν, είτε τομάρια αρκούδας κι άλλα πολλά παράξενα, που δεν χωρούσε ανθρώπου νους. Κι ακούγονταν τα ουρλιάσματα του δράκου, έλαμπαν κι οι φλόγινές του ανάσες σαν προσγειωνόταν στον πύργο τον ψηλότερο του κάστρου, βρυχώμενος θριαμβευτικά την είσοδό τους. Και μια φήμη είχε απλωθεί γι' αυτόν σε όλο το παλάτι. Φήμη που από παλιά σιγοψιθύριζαν στόμα με στόμα, μα τώρα τελευταία ξαναθύμονταν όλοι. Πως ήταν αυτός μισάνθρωπος, αντικοινωνικός, μονόχνοτος… Κι αν κάποτε βρισκόντουσαν τυχαία στο δικό του δρόμο, καλό ήταν να στρέψουνε ταχιά τα βήματά τους μακριά του.

Καθώς οι μήνες πέρναγαν, νέα από επιθέσεις, ακόμα και νίκες των επαναστατών, βαραίνανε το κλίμα στο παλάτι. Οι Βάρντεν έπαιρναν κάτω απ' τον έλεγχό τους τις πόλεις, τη μία μετά την άλλη. Δεν θα αργούσε ο καιρός, που μπορεί και να τους έβλεπαν στρατοπεδευμένους έξω απ' την Ουρου'μπαίην. Το ότι ο βασιλιάς είχε το δικό του δράκο και καβαλάρη, καθόλου δεν μετρούσε εις βάρος των νικών τους, έτσι φαινόταν. Ακόμα έλεγαν, πως όσες φορές εκείνος είχε διαταχθεί να εκστρατεύσει εναντίων των Βάρντεν, είτε είχε παρακούσει τις άμεσες διαταγές με έμμεσο τρόπο, είτε είχε αποφύγει να προκαλέσει φθορά μεγάλη στις εχθρικές δυνάμεις. Κι όλοι το λέγανε. Ο καβαλάρης κι ο κόκκινος δράκος δεν ήταν παρά σκλάβοι κι αυτοί του βασιλιά, γι' αυτό το μίσος κι η οργή, για τούτο κι ο θυμός τους. Μερικοί ακόμα και ψιθύριζαν με φόβο σε έμπιστα αυτιά τα παρακάτω λόγια: δράκος και καβαλάρης έψαχναν ευκαιρία· με την παραμικρότερη θ' αποσκιρτούσαν.

.*.*.

Και έφτασε κάποτε μια μέρα, που βούιξε όλο το παλάτι κι ολόκληρη η πρωτεύουσα απ' τα νέα. Την περασμένη νύχτα, ο κόκκινος δράκος και ο καβαλάρης του, μαζί με μια μικρή ομάδα στρατιωτών, που διαταγή τους ήταν ν' απασχολήσουν τους επαναστάτες, επιτεθήκαν' στο στρατόπεδο. Σχεδόν μονάχοι σκοτώσαν' όλους τους φρουρούς, κλέψαν' την αρχηγό τους και την παρέδωσαν στο βασιλιά δεμένη.

Τα νέα ήσαν πράγματι συνταρακτικά και προοιώνιζαν δυσοίωνη αλλαγή της τύχης των επαναστατών από δω και πέρα. Κάποιοι έλεγαν, πως μαζί με την αρχηγό των Βάρντεν που αιχμαλώτισε, ο γιος του Μόρζαν σκότωσε και το δρακοκαβαλάρη τους· άλλοι ισχυρίζονταν πως τα ξωτικά που συνεργάζονταν μαζί τους νικήθηκαν κατά κράτος· άλλοι ακόμα τόλμησαν να λεν πως, οι Βάρντεν θα έστελναν πρεσβεία στο βασιλέα, να διαπραγματευτούνε την υποταγή τους. Οι φήμες διόγκωναν τόσο τα νέα, που πια δεν ήξερε κανείς να ξεχωρίσει την αλήθεια από το ψέμα.

Οι φήμες αυτές όμως – που κάποιοι λέγανε πως επί τούτου είχαν αφεθεί να τριγυρνούν διογκωμένες πάνω από την πόλη – είχαν σαν αποτέλεσμα ο λαός ν' αναθαρρήσει, έτσι κανείς δεν τις σταμάταγε. Άλλο ένα αποτέλεσμα που είχαν, ήταν πως τώρα πια οι ευγενείς του Γκαλμπατόριξ έβλεπαν μ' άλλα μάτια το γιο του Μόρζαν. Με σεβασμό παραμέριζαν όταν αυτός περνούσε και σκύβανε μπροστά του αποτίοντας τιμές και ρεβεράντζες, που ο ίδιος αντιμετώπιζε αγριοκοιτάζοντας με σκοτεινιασμένα μάτια.

Συναντήθηκαν τυχαία και πάλι. Η Βερίνα είχε διαταχθεί να κατεβεί στις φυλακές, να καθαρίσει τους χώρους των φρουρών. Εκείνη έμπαινε προς τα κελιά με συνοδεία του Νόλαν, εκείνος έβγαινε αγριεμένος, με μάτια σκαιά και τις γροθιές σφιγμένες. Προσπέρασε χωρίς να την κοιτάξει, μα λίγα βήματα μετά άλλαξε γνώμη. Στρέφοντας το κορμί του προς το μέρος της γοργά την πρόλαβε πριν τη στροφή του σκοτεινού διαδρόμου.

'Απόψε τη νύχτα… στην ίδια αυλή με τότε… πριν αλλάξει η βάρδια της μεσονύκτιας ώρας' ψιθύρισε στ' αυτί της. Κατόπιν έριξε βλέμμα τρομερό προς το αγόρι. 'Ούτε λέξη!' τον απείλησε κι έστρεψε γοργά να φύγει.

Η κοπέλα συνέχισε το βήμα προς τη δουλειά της με άγριο χτυποκάρδι. Ως τώρα πίστευε πως, ό,τι κι αν γινόταν, έπρεπε να τον αποφεύγει. Το είχε ζητήσει ο ίδιος εξηγώντας το γιατί. Τι είχε ξαφνικά αλλάξει τώρα; Η καρδιά της σφίχτηκε απ' τον φόβο. Η ώρα που της ζητούσε ήταν στη μέση της νύχτας. Πώς θα κατάφερνε να βρίσκεται στην αυλή την ώρα εκείνη; Και αν οι φρουροί τη έβλεπαν και τη σταματούσαν; Όλα τα δωμάτια που μοιράζονταν οι υπηρέτες του παλατιού με άλλους συνοίκους τους κλείδωναν τις νύχτες… εκτός… Υπήρχαν τρόποι! Η Βερίνα ήξερε καλά πως η ελαφρόμυαλη εκείνη, η Φάννια, ήξερε πώς να ξεπορτίζει όταν ήθελε. Υπήρχε ένα μικρό παράθυρο μέσα στο αποχωρητήριο, που έμενε πάντοτε ανοιχτό… Η Φάννια πέρναγε από κει το λεπτό της σώμα… και να την σε μια πίσω, αφύλαχτη αυλή, ελεύθερη να τρέξει όπου θέλει…

Το ίδιο θα έκανε κι εκείνη.

Η αυλή ήταν σκοτεινή και έρημη, ελάχιστα το φως των άστρων παιχνίδιζε πάνω στο νερό της στέρνας. Η Βερίνα κράτησε ως και την ανάσα. Μέχρις εδώ τα είχε καταφέρει… τώρα όμως; Οι γύρω πέτρινοι πάγκοι ήσαν αδειανοί… εκείνος δεν είχε ακόμα έρθει.

Η κοπέλα προχώρησε προσεκτικά προς τον βραχόκηπο. Οι σκιές εκεί ίσως έκρυβαν τη φιγούρα της από πιθανά, ανεπιθύμητα μάτια. Αίφνης η μορφή του πρόβαλε ανάμεσα απ' το βράχο και τους θάμνους. Στεκόταν από πριν εκεί ακίνητος… όπως και τότε. Την άρπαξε στα χέρια του και την τράβηξε στις σκοτεινιές, ανάμεσα στα φύλλα. Σκληρά τα δάχτυλά του έσφιξαν τα δυο της μπράτσα και το βλέμμα του γυάλισε πύρινο στα σκοτάδια.

'Όσα φρικτά άκουσες για μένα, να λέω ή να κάνω, όλα είναι αλήθεια!' Τράβηξε τα δύο του χέρια από πάνω της κοιτάζοντας με μίσος τις παλάμες. Από τη γκέτγουει ιγκνάσια του ενός χεριού του ξεχύθηκε ένα αχνό, ασημένιο φως. 'Μακάρι να μπορούσα να τα κόψω…'

'Άρχοντά μου…'

'Σώπασε… κι άκου! Χρόνο δεν έχουμε πολύ, αλλά θέλω να ξέρεις τούτο. Σχέδιο έχω στο νου να βγάλω… 'εκείνη' από τη φυλακή, από το κάστρο κι απ' την πόλη. Κι εσύ θα πας μαζί της! Ακόμα δεν ξέρω το πότε και το πώς, αλλά ορκίζομαι πως θα το κάνω. Να είσαι έτοιμη την κάθε ώρα και στιγμή… να είσαι γενναία και να το περιμένεις.' Σώπασε για μία μόνο στιγμή κοιτάζοντάς την μεσ' στα μάτια. 'Άμα σε πιάσουν τώρα σαν γυρνάς… αν σε ρωτήσουν… μην αρνηθείς τη συνάντηση ετούτη. Πες μόνο πως με συνάντησες… για άλλο λόγο.'

Στράφηκε απότομα να φύγει, όπως είχε κάνει ώρες πριν στο σκοτεινό διάδρομο της φυλακής, μα αλλάζοντας γνώμη γύρισε ξαφνικά ξανά προς τη μεριά της. Την άρπαξε πάλι μεσ' στα μπράτσα του για να την σφίξει δυνατά στην αγκαλιά του.

'Είμαστε πια όλοι μας στα χέρια της μοίρας' ψιθύρισε στ' αυτί της. 'Μα μέχρι τέλους θα παλέψουμε τις αλυσίδες!'

Την κράτησε για λίγο πάνω στο κορμί του κι εκείνη ένιωσε το δυνατό παλμό της καρδιάς του να μεταδίδεται στο δικό της σώμα. Ένιωσε λίγο απ' το θυμό και την απόγνωσή του σαν δικά της. Ένιωσε ακόμα και την απελπισμένη αποφασιστικότητά του. Κατόπιν εκείνος χαλάρωσε το δυνατό του σφίξιμο, μα δεν την άφησε ακόμα. Σκύβοντας έθεσε στο μάγουλό της ζεστό φιλί.

'Αυτό ήταν για τα μάτια που πιθανώς και να μας είδαν' της είπε. Κατόπιν υποκλίθηκε μπροστά της και με γοργό βήμα χάθηκε στο σκοτάδι.

Η Βερίνα γύρισε στα δωμάτια των υπηρετών με τον ίδιο τρόπο όπως και βγήκε. Κανείς δεν τη σταμάτησε, κανένας ίσως δεν την είδε. Ο όρκος του πως θα την έβγαζε απ' το παλάτι και την πόλη έμοιαζε όνειρο στο νου της. Η πιθανότητα που είχε να σωθεί μαζί με την αρχηγό των Βάρντεν φάνταζε ευκαιρία μοναδική για 'κείνη. Θα άφηνε ίσως τους μόνους δικούς της που της είχαν απομείνει πια, την Άλβια, τον Κίλιαν, το γιο τους· θα είχε όμως κάπου να καταφύγει και νέους ανθρώπους να την συντρέξουν. Τους Βάρντεν τους επαναστάτες. Ο Μέρταγκ της προσέφερε μια ελπίδα, ένα όνειρο που θα τέλειωνε τον εφιάλτη που είχε αρχίσει με την επίθεση στο Κάντος. Λυπόταν που θα τον άφηνε πίσω μονάχο. Λυπόταν επίσης και για όσα ίσως του έκανε ο βασιλιάς και πάλι σαν τιμωρία στην ανυπακοή του. Το όρκο του όμως τον είχε δώσει. Κι εκείνος ήταν απ' αυτούς που τον όρκο τον τιμάνε.

Όμως δεν πρόλαβε. Οι Βάρντεν χτύπησαν νωρίτερα μια μέρα.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	7. Δύο χρόνους μετά

Και πάλι αφιερωμένο στη μούσα μου, την **815-** **Broken** **-** **Pencils** **.** Της αφιερώνω αυτή την ιστορία μαζί με το παρακάτω τραγούδι, που έχει κι αυτό τη σημασία του για τους ήρωές μας.

www(τελεία)youtube(τελεία)com/watch?v=op56RORWoOE

* * *

 **Δύο χρόνους μετά**

Η μάχη χάθηκε από τους αυτοκρατορικούς. Οι Βάρντεν νίκησαν, ο βασιλιάς σκοτώθηκε, η αρχηγός τους ελευθερώθηκε κι ''εκείνος'' χάθηκε. Τον είδαν κάποιοι μαζί με το δράκο του σε μια από τις ταράτσες της ακρόπολης λίγο μετά απ' την καταστροφή της αίθουσας του θρόνου. Η μάχη ακόμα μαινόταν μέσα στην πόλη και οι επαναστάτες είχαν πια το πάνω χέρι. Κατόπιν χάθηκε. Κανένας δεν τον ξαναείδε, ούτε τον ίδιο ούτε το δράκο.

Η Βερίνα παρέμεινε στο παλάτι μαζί με τις καθαρίστριες όπως και πριν, η Άλβια την είχε διαρκώς υπό την προστασία της και πάλι. Ευτυχώς ούτε ο Κίλιαν, ούτε και ο μικρός Νόλαν πληγώθηκαν στη μάχη, όταν ο λόρδος Μπάρστ του Γκίλ'ιντ, ο επιφορτισμένος με την άμυνα της πρωτεύουσας, έριξε στη σύγκρουση τις τελευταίες εφεδρείες. Απ' όσους άλλους όμως ήξεραν, ήταν πολλοί που χάθηκαν.

Η αρχηγός των Βάρντεν στέφθηκε νέα βασίλισσα και κάθισε αυτή μονάχη στο θρόνο του Γκαλμπατόριξ – θρόνο του βασιλείου του Μπρόντιρκ ονομάστηκε και πάλι, όπως λεγότανε παλιά. Ένας νέος δρακοκαβαλάρης τριγύριζε τώρα πια στις αυλές και τους διαδρόμους του παλατιού, ένας ήρωας των Βάρντεν που όλοι επευφημούσαν και στη Βερίνα κάτι θύμιζε το σουλούπι του… κάτι αδιόρατα παρόμοιο με του Μέρταγκ· ίσως η ιδέα της οφειλόταν στο γεγονός ότι και οι δυο τους ήσαν δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Ο δράκος, που τώρα πια πετούσε γύρω απ' το δρακοστάσιο και πάνω από την πόλη, ήταν γαλάζιος και οι ζαφειρένιες του φολίδες ήσαν επάξιες του ονόματός του. Κάποιοι από τους παλαιούς αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ έφυγαν, κάποια άλλοι έμειναν. Καινούρια πρόσωπα εμφανίστηκαν σαν σύμβουλοι και στρατιωτικοί, μια νέα τάξη ευγενών ξεφύτρωνε, μέχρι και Ούργκαλ εμφανίζονταν ενίοτε στο παλάτι, σκορπώντας πανικό και τρόμο στο κατώτερο προσωπικό που ανάμεσά του συνέχιζε να ζει κι εκείνη.

Η νέα βασίλισσα δεν θέλησε να κάνει εκκαθαρίσεις. Φαίνεται πως λογάριασε τις ανοικτές πληγές του εμφύλιου αυτού πολέμου, ίσως κι όλη την κούραση που οι καταστροφές προκάλεσαν στους άντρες. Αντί να καταδιώξει τους πρώην εχθρούς, χορήγησε αμνηστία. Όσοι στρατιώτες ήθελαν, είτε είχαν πολεμήσει με τους Βάρντεν, είτε με την πλευρά του Γκαλμπατόριξ, μπορούσαν να παραμείνουν στο στρατό της· οι άλλοι όλοι ας γύριζαν πίσω στις πόλεις, στα χωριά και τους δικούς τους. Τα έργα της ειρήνης – καίτοι γλυκά – ήσαν δύσκολα. Χώρος για πάθη, μίση και κακόνοιες δεν υπήρχε.

Η Βερίνα θαύμασε τη νέα αυτή βασίλισσα για το σθένος της και το ήθος. Κατάλαβε επίσης και τους λόγους που η καρδιά ''εκείνου'' είχε μιλήσει τόσο έντονα γι' αυτήν. Προσπάθησε όσο γινόταν να βρίσκεται κοντά της και ήταν χαρά της τις φορές που τη διέταζαν να την υπηρετήσει. Γαλήνη μ' ανάμεικτη στοργή ένιωθε μέσα στην καρδιά της, όταν την έβλεπε να βγαίνει μοναχή της στη βεράντα κι εκείθε ν' απλώνει τ' ονειροπόλο βλέμμα της στους πέρα, μακρινούς λόφους, που έκλειναν τον ορίζοντα προς τα βόρεια. Ενώ καθάριζε τα πατώματα της κάμαρας, κλεφτά παρατηρούσε τη βασίλισσα να τείνει τα μάτια προς τα ουράνια, εκεί όπου τα σύννεφα έβαφε ρόδινα η ανατολή, προσμένοντας να φανεί ανάμεσό τους μια νέα μέρα, προσμένοντας να φανεί… κάποιος που πάλι δεν θα ερχόταν. Σφοδρά λυπήθηκε όταν η ζωή της είχε κινδυνεύσει να χαθεί από χέρια παλιών πιστών του Γκαλμπατόριξ· από χέρια που η βασίλισσα είχε τόσο μεγαλόψυχα συγχωρέσει, συμπεριλάβει και επανεντάξει στις τάξεις του στρατού και της αυλής της. Παρά τον μέγα κίνδυνο που είχε διατρέξει τότε η βασίλισσα, ''εκείνος'' και πάλι δεν είχε γυρίσει. Η Βερίνα υπέθεσε πως δεν θα τον ξανάβλεπαν ποτέ κι αυτό πολύ τη λύπησε. Μέσα σε όλους τους χαμένους της ''δικούς'' – τον πατέρα, τη μητέρα, τους αδελφούς, την νταντά και τόσους άλλους – λογάριαζε πια κι εκείνον· τον μόνο φίλο που σαν παιδί απέκτησε, τον μόνο που είχε κάποτε φανεί να την καταλαβαίνει.

Μ' αυτό τον τρόπο θα είχε συνεχίσει η ζωή της στο παλάτι και πια η Βερίνα άλλο δεν θα 'χε αποζητήσει. Όμως η ζήση επιφύλασσε για τη νέα αυτή κοπέλα άλλους δρόμους.

.*.

'Κυρά μου, κυρά μου… κυρούλα μου καλή!' Όσο επέτρεπαν τα πάχια στη μαγείρισσα έτρεχε αυτή στο μήκος του διαδρόμου φωνάζοντάς την. 'Έλα, έλα μου να δεις!'

Η Άλβια την τράβηξε απ' το 'να χέρι αναγκάζοντάς την να παρατήσει τον κουβά μέσα στη μέση, το σφουγγαρόπανο να κρέμεται απ' τ' άλλο, τραβολογώντας την μαζί της προς τις κουζίνες.

'Περίμενε… περίμενε λοιπόν!'

'Όχι, όχι… έλα, έλα να δεις!' Η Άλβια δεν την άφηνε, παρά την έσπρωχνε κάτω στις σκάλες, να προσπεράσει τις κουζίνες βιαστική τραβώντας την κατά το καμαράκι πάνω από το κελάρι. 'Δες, δες!' Την έσπρωξε να μπει με φόρα, για να ξεχωρίσει μέσα στο μισόφωτο που σκόρπιζε το λυχνάρι ένα νέο στρατιώτη καθισμένο στο τραπέζι να τρώει, μπροστά του ένας πλούσιος δίσκος φαγητού γεμάτος. 'Ο ανεψιός μου, ο Ότταρ' φώναξε γεμάτη χαρά η μαγείρισσα. 'Ο μεγάλος του αδελφού μου, ντε… Αυτός όπου νομίσαμε πως τον έχουμε χάσει…'

Με την άκρη της ποδιάς η Άλβια σκούπισε ένα δάκρυ χαράς, που είχε τρέξει στο παχύ της μάγουλο. Ο νέος άντρας παρατώντας το φαΐ του σηκώθηκε βιαστικός και ήρθε κι έπεσε στα γόνατα μπροστά στη Βερίνα. Πιάνοντας με θάρρος και ορμή τα δύο της χέρια, αρχίνησε να τα φιλά.

'Κυρά μου… κυρά μου… μητερούλα μας γλυκιά…' επαναλάμβανε διαρκώς συνεχίζοντας τα φιλήματα, οι καστανές του μπούκλες να έχουνε λυθεί απ' το σβέρκο σκεπάζοντας το μέτωπο, τα πράσινά του μάτια υγρά απ' τα δάκρυα. 'Ζεις, αρχόντισσα… ζεις! Κι εμείς που σ' είχαμε και σε γι' αποθαμένη…'

Ο Κίλιαν ήταν κι αυτός παρών, το ίδιο κι ο γιος του Νόλαν. Η οικογενειακή αυτή σύναξη ξάφνισε τη Βερίνα, καθώς κι όλα αυτά τ' απανωτά φιλήματα στα χέρια και τα τιμητικά σεβάσματα. Μέσα απ' τις βαθιές της μνήμες, μνήμες που η ίδια είχε παραχώσει στο ασυνείδητο, ξέθαψε μία. Θυμήθηκε πως ''μητερούλα'' ήτανε κάποτε η προσφώνηση του λαού τους προς τη μητέρα της, τη λαίδη Κάντος. Αυτό ίσως σήμαινε… την αναγνώριση εκείνης… σαν…

Ο Κίλιαν σήκωσε το νεαρό απ' τα πόδια της σώζοντας την κυρά του απ' τα πολλά σεβάσματα, που ήταν ολοφάνερο, την είχαν οδηγήσει σε θέση δύσκολη κι αιφνιδιάσει. Ο νέος τούτος, εξήγησε, ήταν ένας από τους τόσους που ο λόρδος πατέρας της παραχωρούσε ενίοτε στις αυτοκρατορικές δυνάμεις, να πολεμήσει για το βασιλιά, παιδί ακόμα. Τα τελευταία νέα που έμαθαν γι' αυτόν πριν την καταστροφή, τον ήθελαν στις φρουρές της Κουάστα, ή του Γκίλ'ιντ. Έκτοτε νέα του δεν είχαν μάθει και τα ίχνη του είχαν γι' αυτούς χαθεί. Τώρα, μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, είχε και πάλι γυρίσει πίσω ψάχνοντας για δουλειά στην πρωτεύουσα. Ήταν ο Νόλαν που τον είχε ξετρυπώσει σε μια απ' τις ταβέρνες της κάτω πόλης, μαζί με άλλους πολλούς. Κι αφού τον είχε αναγνωρίσει απ' την καταγωγή και τ' όνομά του, τον είχε κουβαλήσει στο παλάτι, στους γονείς του.

'Είμαστε κι άλλοι δυο, αρχόντισσα, με καταγωγή απ' το Κάντος' είπε ο νέος άντρας. 'Όλοι μας πολεμήσαμε για το βασιλιά κι άλλη δουλειά δεν ξέρουμε, παρά στρατιώτες. Δουλεύοντας εδώ κι εκεί φτάσαμε στην πρωτεύουσα ζητώντας νέο μέλλον. Ο ένας από μας, σέρνει γυναίκα και παιδιά μαζί του. Σαν μάθαμε πως μέρη της πόλης χτίζονται ξανά, γυρεύουμε δουλειά σαν χτίστες.'

Η Βερίνα σοβαρή τον καλωσόρισε. Κατόπιν έμεινε λίγο μαζί τους, μοιράστηκε τη χαρά τους, για να φύγει έπειτα σκεπτική. Την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα δεν κοιμήθηκε. Τις σκέψεις της βασάνιζαν πότε οι αναμνήσεις και πότε οι έγνοιες για το μέλλον. Μα μέχρι το πρωί, την είχε πάρει την απόφασή της. Θα παρουσιαζόταν μπροστά στη νέα βασίλισσα. Θα διεκδικούσε πίσω το όνομα, τον τίτλο και ότι της ανήκε. Αφού είχαν ζήσει κάποιοι από το Κάντος, μπορεί να υπήρχαν κάπου και άλλοι. Ίσως ήταν πρόθυμοι μαζί της να γυρίσουν… Όλοι μαζί να ξαναρχίσουν…

.*.*.

Η νέα βασίλισσα ήταν πολυάσχολη, αυτό το γνώριζε η Βερίνα. Έτσι δεν την παραξένεψε το γεγονός, ότι αναγκάστηκε καιρό να περιμένει για μια συνέντευξη μαζί της. Ήξερε όμως ότι η βασίλισσα όλους τους καταδεχόταν, όλους τους έβλεπε κρίνοντας τα αιτήματά τους και τις παρακλήσεις. Η πρώτη παρουσίαση έγινε ανεπίσημα στο γραφείο της βασίλισσας παρουσία δύο συμβούλων. Όλοι απόμειναν κατάπληκτοι σαν άκουσαν ποια ισχυριζόταν ότι είναι, την ιστορία της, το πώς είχε επιβιώσει στο παλάτι και όλα όσα ζητούσε. Η ίδια η Ναζουάντα σηκώθηκε απ' τη θέση της, πλησίασε την κοπέλα κι απόθεσε στο μέτωπο της απαλό φίλημα.

'Σαν είσαι αυτή που λες, δυο μάρτυρες έγκυρους και αξιόπιστους να βρεις να το πιστοποιήσουν' ζήτησε με χείλη επίσημα. 'Κι αυτό θα γίνει πανηγυρικά, στην αίθουσα του θρόνου και παρουσία όλων των ευγενών και των συμβούλων.'

Η μέρα ορίστηκε, η βασίλισσα η ίδια έβγαλε ανακοίνωση ζητώντας απ' όλους όσους είχανε καταγωγή απ' το Κάντος μέσα στις τάξεις του στρατού της, να παρουσιαστούν μπροστά στο θρόνο, να το δηλώσουν. Μέχρι να κριθεί η περίπτωσή της, στη Βερίνα παραχωρήθηκε άνετο διαμέρισμα στις πτέρυγες των ευγενών καθώς και τα κατάλληλα ενδύματα, που θα επέτρεπαν να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στο θρόνο της βασίλισσας και την αυλή των ευγενών της.

Με έκπληξε μεγάλη διαπίστωνε, ότι καθόλου δεν ήταν μοναχή, όπως είχε αρχικά νομίσει· όσο, το χρόνο που έζησε στα υπόγεια του Γκαλμπατόριξ, είχε πιστέψει. Πολλοί ήσαν αυτοί, που είτε κατάγονταν από την ίδια πόλη και είχαν ζητήσει χρόνους πριν την τύχη τους σε άλλα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας, είτε υπηρετήσει στο στρατό του παλιού βασιλιά και όταν διατάχτηκε η καταστροφή, αυτοί λείπαν. Ανάμεσά τους ήταν ακόμα και κάποιοι αξιωματικοί των Βάρντεν, καθώς και στρατιώτες. Μάλιστα ο ένας από αυτούς, ένας λοχαγός των επαναστατών, παρουσιάστηκε σαν μάρτυρας μπρος στη βασίλισσα, ότι αυτή η κοπέλα ήταν πράγματι όσα ισχυριζόταν. Άλλη δεν ήταν από τη λαίδη Βερίνα, την κόρη του λόρδου Κάντος, μικρότερη από τα παιδιά του. Ο άλλος μάρτυρας ο επίσημος ήταν παλιός αυλικός στην αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ήταν ο ίδιος ο πατέρας του πρώην αρραβωνιαστικού της, που με την τωρινή του στάση, επιχειρούσε να καλύψει την παλιά αδιαφορία. Ο γιος του είχε πέσει νεκρός από καιρό σε μάχη με τους επαναστάτες και η τωρινή του θέση στην αυλή της νέας βασίλισσας κρινόταν από όλους επισφαλής. Ίσως τώρα μ' αυτή του την ενέργεια κέρδιζε κάποια φήμη. Παρέα μ' αυτούς τους δυο στάθηκε η Άλβια, ο νεαρός ανιψιός της, τόσοι και άλλοι τόσοι κοινοί και αυλικοί, που από μικρό κορίτσι τη θυμόνταν, αφού η μορφή της δεν άφηνε ποτέ αδιάφορο κανέναν.

'Για πες μας τώρα, τι ζητάς από το στέμμα, λαίδη του Κάντος;' Είχε ρωτήσει η Ναζουάντα αφού πρώτα την είχε χρίσει ευγενή και κληρονόμο των γονιών της.

Με μια χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση η Βερίνα είχε αναφερθεί όχι μονάχα στη βασίλισσα, αλλά σε όλους τους παρευρισκομένους στη μεγάλη και κατάμεστη αίθουσα του θρόνου.

'Η πόλη μου, βασίλισσά μου, πια δεν υπάρχει. Χαλάσματα, στάχτες και κόκαλα νεκρών που τ' ανασκάπτουνε τ' αγρίμια φαντάζομαι θα είναι τα μόνα εκεί πέρα. Μπορεί το χώμα της γης να είναι καμένο – κι ίσως περάσουν χρόνοι μέχρι να δώσει καρπούς και πάλι – αλλά είναι ιερό. Εγώ το αποφάσισα. Μαζί με τους δικούς μου ανθρώπους, όλους εκείνους που πιστεύουν πως πρέπει και αξίζει το Κάντος να ξαναχτιστεί κάτω απ' το φως του ήλιου, μετακομίζουμε εκεί. Κι εκεί δουλεύουμε σκληρά, ωσότου το αναστήσουμε και πάλι. Η γη και όλα της τα καλά, δεν θα ανήκει μόνο σε μια οικογένεια, αλλά όλα θα είναι κοινά για όλους. Από την ευγένειά σου εκείνα που ζητώ είναι εφόδια, εργαλεία, πίστωση χρόνου. Θα είναι δύσκολη η αρχή και η πόλη, ούτε η ύπαιθρος, θα γίνεται να αποδώσει άμεσα φόρους και ότι αναλογεί στο στέμμα. Ζητώ επίσης να εκδοθεί διάταγμα, που να ζητά από εκείνους όλους όπου κατάγονται από την περιοχή και θέλουν, να σπεύσουν να γυρίσουν πίσω. Είναι όλοι ευπρόσδεκτοι να έρθουν, οι ίδιοι και οι οικογένειές τους. Το ίδιο ευπρόσδεκτοι είναι όλοι εκείνοι που έχασαν τα πάντα· τόπο, ανθρώπους, περιουσία και έχουν απομείνει μόνοι. Όλοι καλοδεχούμενοι είναι κοντά μου και τους ορκίζομαι πως εκεί θα βρουν μια νέα, μεγαλύτερη οικογένεια απ' αυτή που έχουν χάσει. Θα βρουν αγάπη, αδελφοσύνη και αμνηστία ακόμα, για όσα ίσως έκαναν τους χρόνους του πολέμου. Εκείνο που ζητώ δεν είναι εκδίκηση, αλλά ανοχή και ένα νέο μέλλον για όλους τους αδελφούς μου. Εκεί ο καθένας θα κριθεί, όχι για ότι ήταν, αλλά για ότι πρόκειται να γίνει. Ορκίζομαι, ότι μια μέρα θ' ανθίσει και πάλι η ζωή κάτω απ' αυτές τις στάχτες.'

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά από μια νέα, ελάχιστα μικρότερη απ' αυτή την ίδια, η Ναζουάντα δάκρυσε. Αγκάλιασε ξανά τη λαίδη Κάντος κι απόθεσε φίλημα τρυφερό στο μάγουλό της. Μαζί με το φίλημα αυτό υποσχέθηκε στήριξη, εφόδια, εργαλεία και όλα τα αναγκαία, καθώς και για μια ολόκληρη γενιά χάρισμα τους φόρους. Ακόμα υποσχέθηκε συμπαράσταση στο νέο ξεκίνημά τους κι ευχήθηκε απ' τα βάθη της καρδιάς επιτυχία.

.*.*.*.

Ο ανοιξιάτικος άνεμος βούιζε τρυπώνοντας ανάμεσα απ' τα ξύλινα, κλειστά παράθυρα, φέρνοντας μαζί του την οσμή νοτισμένης γης από τα μέρη της ανατολής, μαζί με μια υπόσχεση ανθοφορίας. Έσερνε ξωπίσω του την υποψία πρώιμης, καλοκαιρινής ζέστης, καθώς και το ξαναζωντάνεμα της φύσης – σημάδι της αέναης αναγέννησής της, που υποσκέλιζε τη ξεραΐλα του χειμώνα και τη νέκρα των τελευταίων χρόνων. Ανασήκωνε τα ξεκάρφωτα σανίδια της στέγης του λιακωτού, ενθύμηση ικανή για να την πείσει, ότι αρκετά είχαν παραμελήσει το δικό τους σπίτι προς όφελος των άλλων.

Η Βερίνα δεν κοιμόταν, παρά ρουφούσε μ' απληστία κι ευχαρίστηση τη μυρωδιά του φρέσκου ρετσινιού που ανάδιδαν οι φρεσκοπλανισμένες σανίδες της σκεπής, υλικό αρκετά σπάνιο στα μέρη τους, που είχε μεταφερθεί από μέρη μακρινά με κάρα της βασίλισσας. Στα πιο πολλά σπιτάκια είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί πλίνθοι ψημένοι σε καμίνι για να διαμορφώσουνε τους τοίχους, καθώς και μαυρισμένα, πέτρινα υπόλοιπα απ' τις παλιές οικοδομές. Οι αχυρένιες στέγες συμπλήρωναν τα μικρά δωμάτια, όπου στεγάζονταν όλα σχεδόν τα μέλη μιας οικογένειας, ή μοναχικοί συγκάτοικοι και φίλοι.

Ο πρώτος καιρός ήταν ο δύσκολος, καθώς έπρεπε να ξεδιαλέγουν καρβουνιασμένα κόκαλα παλιών συμπολιτών τους – ενίοτε και συγγενών – μέσα από μαυρισμένες στάχτες και χαλάσματα, λειωμένους σοβάδες και πεσμένα δοκάρια. Χρησιμοποίησαν ομαδικούς τάφους στην περιφέρεια του παλιού νεκροταφείου και λίγα-λίγα, χωρίς ονόματα, τα κόκαλα αυτά ενταφιάστηκαν μαζί με τα δάκρυα και τις λύπες όλων των μελών της μικρής κοινότητας. Ξεκίνησαν από το κέντρο της αγοράς χωρίζοντας σε πάμπολλους τομείς τα ερείπια της παλιάς τους πόλης· καθαρίζοντας αρχικά όλοι μαζί ένα μέρος, για να το χτίσουνε μετά, το ίδιο όλοι μαζί, πάλι και πάλι. Σιγά-σιγά πάντα με σχέδιο, μικρά πλίνθινα σπιτάκια ξεφύτρωναν γοργά σα μανιτάρια και η συλλογική προσπάθεια άλλαζε τα χαλάσματα σε γειτονιές μιας ζώσας πόλης. Χρησιμοποίησαν τη γη τους στην αρχή, ψήνοντας το χώμα σε καμίνια, συμπληρώνοντας με υλικά που εισήγαγαν από άλλα μέρη και η γενναιοδωρία της βασίλισσας είχε προσφέρει.

Στην αρχή η ομάδα τους ήταν μικρή. Παλιοί στρατιώτες, έμποροι από μέρη μακρινά, εργάτες και αγρότες, οι ίδιοι μαζί και οι οικογένειες που είχανε φέρει, όλοι αυτοί που πίστεψαν στο όνειρο. Μαζί δουλεύανε πεισματικά κι ακούραστα απ' το πρώτο φως, μέχρι να πέσει το σκοτάδι. Και δεν πέρναγε βδομάδα ή δεκαήμερο, που να μην προστίθενται στη προσπάθεια αυτή και νέα μέλη. Ένα χρόνο μετά από την αρχή, μαζί με τις γυναίκες τους και τα παιδιά τους, η κοινότητά απαριθμούσε κοντά εκατό μέλη. Και ήταν μεγάλη η γιορτή, όταν το πρώτο μωρό γεννήθηκε ξανά στα χώματα του Κάντος.

Η Βερίνα δούλεψε μαζί με όλους τους άλλους. Με τα χέρια, όταν έπρεπε να μεταφέρουν οστά ή να καθαρίσουν τα χαλάσματα. Με το μυαλό, όταν έπρεπε να σχεδιάσει τις επόμενες ενέργειες. Με την καρδιά της και τα λόγια, όταν έπρεπε σε όλους τους να δίνει θάρρος. Γιατί δεν ήταν εύκολο… Καθόλου εύκολο δεν ήταν, ειδικά για εκείνους που σώθηκαν μεν επειδή έλειπαν στην καταστροφή, έπρεπε όμως τώρα να ανασύρουν ανθρώπινα υπολείμματα ή μισοκαμένα, γνώριμα αντικείμενα από μέρη που ήξεραν πως ήταν τα παλιά τους σπίτια. Η ίδια η κυρά του Κάντος μετέφερε σε κοινό τάφο τα υπόλοιπα του πατέρα, των αδελφών, της μάνας και των άλλων υπηρετών, που βρέθηκαν θαμμένα κάτω απ' τα ερείπια του παλιού μεγάρου. Χρειαζόταν δύναμη ψυχής τεράστια τέτοιες ώρες, αλλά ευτυχώς είχαν κοντά ο ένας τον άλλο, ν' αλληλοστηρίζονται συντρέχοντας την ομάδα.

Σαν διαμορφώθηκε μια υποτυπώδης πόλη, μοιράστηκαν οι αρμοδιότητες. Κάποιοι θα καθαρίζανε χαλάσματα, άλλοι θα έχτιζαν και μερικοί θα άρχιζαν να δουλεύουν τη γη ξανά, για να καρπίσει. Τμήματα-τμήματα, στην αρχή μικρά κατόπιν πιο μεγάλα, αποτελούσαν λαχανόκηπους, ή υποτυπώδη χωραφάκια· έφεραν ακόμα και μερικά ζώα να φροντίζουν. Το ευτύχημα ήταν, μέσα στη δυστυχία και την σφαγή την τότε, ότι οι στρατιώτες του βασιλιά δεν είχανε σκεφτεί να καταστρέψουν τα πηγάδια. Έτσι τουλάχιστον νερό είχαν άφθονο, να ξεδιψάει τους γενναίους και πεισματάρηδες νέους κατοίκους, επίσης να ποτίζει τα ζώα τους και δειλά-δειλά τη γη τους.

Η Βερίνα καταλάβαινε ότι για να γίνει η πόλη όπως ήταν πριν, θα πέρναγαν πολλά ακόμα χρόνια. Ίσως κι η ίδια δεν θα προλάβαινε να τη δει στη δική της τη γενιά, όπως τη θυμόταν. Η κυρά του Κάντος όμως ήταν νέα, γενναία κι αισιόδοξη. Δεν έβαζε μέσα στο νου της τέτοιες σκέψεις.

 _…τοκ… τοκ… τοκο τοκ…_

Το χτύπημα την έβγαλε απ' την ονειροπόληση, που οι μυρωδιές του δυνατού, ανοιξιάτικου άνεμου έμπαζαν απ' τις χαραμάδες των παραθύρων στην κάμαρά τους. Η Βερίνα σημείωσε με το νου της, να βάλει τον Φελίσιαν να καρφώσει τις σανίδες της βεράντας, μαζί με το σκέπασμα του λιακωτού την ερχόμενη. Γυρνώντας στο άλλο της πλευρό είδε τον άντρα να κοιμάται πλάι της γαλήνια, κουρασμένος από τις πολλές δουλειές που ξόδεψαν τη δύναμή του τη μέρα που είχε περάσει. Τα ξανθά του μαλλιά χυμένα πάνω στο μαξιλάρι, τα γαλανά του μάτια σφαλιστά, μεσ' στο βαθύ τον ύπνο δεν είχε ενοχληθεί από τον ήχο του ανέμου.

Άντρας ευγενικής καταγωγής από τη Σούρντα και σύντροφος στενός του ίδιου του Όρριν, είχε σταλεί στην αυλή της Υψηλής βασίλισσας από τον βασιλιά του σαν έμπιστός του αντιπρόσωπος. Τη μέρα που η Βερίνα είχε σταθεί μπροστά στο θρόνο και την αυλή της Ναζουάντα και είχε μιλήσει για το σκοπό της, ο Φελίσιαν είχε ξετρελαθεί με την ομορφιά, το θάρρος και το όραμά της, ώστε να ενστερνιστεί το όνειρό της σα δικό του. Την ακολούθησε στα ερείπια του Κάντος και δούλεψε με τα ίδια του τα χέρια πλάι της. Αυτός, ο καλομαθημένος ευγενής, ο άριστος ιππέας, ένας από τους κάλλιστους της Σούρντα δούλεψε πλάι-πλάι με τον τελευταίο στρατιώτη καθαρίζοντας χαλάσματα και χτίζοντας τη νέα πόλη της κυράς του. Δεν είχαν περάσει παρά λίγοι μονάχα μήνες, όταν εκείνη είχε δεχτεί την πρότασή του για το γάμο.

Οι κάτοικοι επέμεναν να χτίσουνε γι' αυτούς σπιτάκι πέτρινο ξέχωρα απ' όλα τα άλλα· με τοίχους ψηλούς, με ξύλινη σοφίτα κάτω απ' τη στέγη και φροντισμένο λαχανόκηπο τριγύρω· βεράντα, λιακωτό, που αργότερα θα στόλιζαν λουλούδια. Όλοι τους είχανε δουλέψει για να γίνει – γαμήλιο δώρο στο ζευγάρι – πιότερο απ' όλους ο ίδιος ο Φελίσιαν. Η Βερίνα δεν μετάνιωνε στιγμή γι' αυτό το γάμο. Ο άντρας της είχε αποδειχθεί ένας γενναιόδωρος σύζυγος, με χρυσή καρδιά γεμάτη αγάπη. Σίγουρα, στα χρόνια που έπονταν, θα εξελισσόταν σε ένα τέλειο πατέρα για τα παιδιά που θα έρχονταν στον κόσμο από το γάμο τους.

 _…τοκο τοκ… τόκοτοκ τοκ…_

Ο θόρυβος ερχόταν απ' το ξύλινο πατζούρι της σοφίτας. Κάποιος το είχε ανοίξει φαίνεται για κάποια αιτία και ύστερα λησμόνησε να το στερεώσει. Η νέα γυναίκα σηκώθηκε απ' το κρεβάτι της με προσοχή, να μην ξυπνήσει τον άντρα που κοιμόταν πλάι της. Με γυμνά πέλματα βγήκε απ' την κάμαρα, ανέβηκε ψηλαφώντας μέσα στο σκοτάδι τα λίγα ξύλινα σκαλιά, που ένωναν τα δύο δωμάτια του κάτω ορόφου με τη σοφίτα και κατευθύνθηκε στο μόνο άνοιγμα που άφηνε να χυθεί το φως του φεγγαριού πάνω στο σανιδένιο πάτωμα.

Έσκυψε έξω έτοιμη να τραβήξει το πατζούρι προς τα μέσα, το άλλο χέρι ήδη πάνω στο ξύλινο μάνταλο που θα το στερέωνε απ' την ένταση του ανέμου. Ο κόσμος όμως εκεί έξω ήταν μαγικός, έτσι η Βερίνα κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο. Το πλούσιο φεγγαρόφωτο έλουζε με το φως του τις ψάθινες στέγες απ' τα φτωχικά, νεόκτιστα στην απόσταση κάνοντάς τες να γυαλίζουν σαν ραντισμένες μ' ασημόσκονη. Κάλυπτε γαλήνια τους καμένους, ακαθάριστους ακόμα τομείς της παλιάς πόλης, μετατρέποντας σ' ένα θεσπέσιο τοπίο τα θλιβερά χαλάσματα· δίνοντας στις σκιές μαγευτικά σχήματα παλιών θλιμμένων ευγενών, που έσερναν βήματα μελαγχολικού χορού σε κλίμακες οδύνης, θρηνώντας για έρωτες παλιούς στις τότε ανθοστόλιστες ζωές τους. Και η υγρή μυρωδιά του ανέμου, που την κτυπούσε καταπρόσωπο παρασύροντας τα λυτά μαλλιά της, κουβάλαγε μαζί της κάτι όπου της θύμιζε γλυκιά οσμή ανθισμένου νυχτολούλουδου… καμένης γης… και αχνιστού ιδρώτα…

'Επιτέλους, νόμισα ότι ποτέ δεν θ' άκουγες!'

Η φωνή του ίδια… όπως τότε στην αυλή… παλιά, πολύ παλιά... όταν τη δίδασκε το ξίφος κι εκείνη κάτι δεν κατάφερνε κι έπρεπε να το ξαναδείξει πάλι και πάλι. Βαστούσε ακόμα την ίδια παιχνιδιάρικη… ίσως ακόμα σκωπτική χροιά, που το τελευταίο διάστημα της ζωής του στο παλάτι είχε σβήσει.

Ο ίδιος καθόταν στο πρεβάζι της σκεπής, τα πόδια του να κρέμονται στο κενό, το σώμα σκεπασμένο με σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα. Το φεγγαρόφωτο χυνόταν στη μακριά του, σκούρα κόμη κάνοντάς την να γυαλίζει με ασημένιες λάμψεις και τα λεπτά του χείλη ήσαν σπασμένα σε μικρό χαμόγελο.

'Μέρταγκ;!' Έμεινε κατάπληκτη από το γεγονός ότι τον έβλεπε μπροστά της ολοζώντανο. Εδώ και καιρό τον μέτραγε μέσα της μαζί με όσους είχε χάσει.

Μια σκιά πάνω τους έκρυψε απότομα το φεγγάρι καθώς διάβηκε βιαστική, σαν ένα χαμηλωμένο σύννεφο πάνω απ' το σπίτι, για να χαθεί απ' τα μάτια της γοργά πίσω απ' την καμινάδα.

'Φοβάσαι;' Της έτεινε το χέρι του, να βγει κι αυτή πάνω στη σκεπή, να κάτσει πλάι του.

Γοργή σαν μια γκαζέλλα της ερήμου σ' ελιγμό απότομο αποφυγής αρπακτικού, επίδοξου θηρευτή, η Βερίνα έπιασε το απλωμένο χέρι κι ανέβηκε στο κάσωμα του παραθύρου, για να βρεθεί την επόμενη στιγμή καθισμένη πλάι του στο γείσωμα της στέγης. Η σκιά πέρασε μία ακόμη φορά πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, απ' την αντίθετη με πριν κατεύθυνση, για να λάμψει αυτή τη φορά η φιγούρα του δράκου κάτω από το σεληνόφως. Μέσα στο ασημένιο φως του φεγγαριού, η μορφή του καβαλάρη άστραψε με όλη τη δύναμη της νιότης και της αρχοντιάς που είχε κάποτε. Ούτε μια μέρα δεν φαινόταν να έχει περάσει από πάνω του, παρά έδειχνε το ίδιο πάντα, όπως τον θυμόταν. Μόνο το πρόσωπό του έδειχνε ήρεμο και ήμερο πια, όπως ίσως ποτέ της πριν δεν το είχε δει.

'Μπορούμε να πετάξουμε, αν το θες…' Έδειξε με το χέρι τη φιγούρα που πάνω τους παιχνίδιζε στρέφοντας το σώμα του σ' επιδέξιες στροφές και ελιγμούς κάτω απ' το πλούσιο φεγγαρόφωτο. 'Ο Θορν θα χαιρόταν να σε ξαναδεί.'

Η Βερίνα τον άγγιξε με την παλάμη του χεριού στο πρόσωπο. Τα μάτια της ήδη γεμίζαν' δάκρυα χαράς. Ποτέ της δεν περίμενε ότι θα ερχόταν η μέρα που ίσως θα τον έβλεπε και πάλι.

'Είμαι πια παντρεμένη… Ο άντρας μου κοιμάται κάτω απ' αυτή τη στέγη.'

Έπιασε το χέρι της και με τα δύο δικά του και, φέρνοντάς το ως τα χείλη του, το φίλησε απαλά. Κατόπιν την κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια, το γκρίζο βλέμμα του παιχνίδισε στο φως.

'Είναι κάτι που το γνωρίζω και χαίρομαι κι εγώ με τη χαρά σου.' Στο παραξενεμένο βλέμμα της εξήγησε… 'Ούτε μια μέρα δεν σε ξέχασα. Εκεί… στον κρύο βορρά, μακριά απ' όλους… άλλο δεν μου έμενε παρά να στοχάζομαι… Σκεφτόμουν όλα όσα είχαν γίνει… όσα είχα κάνει… Όσα είχα εξαναγκαστεί να κάνω!' πρόσθεσε τώρα με περισσότερη σιγουριά για ότι έλεγε. 'Υπάρχει τρόπος για κάποιον, με τις δυνάμεις τις δικές μου, να βλέπει όποιους θέλει. Κι όποτε συναντούσα επιφάνεια νερού, με δυο μου λέξεις, μπορούσα να φέρω μπρος στα μάτια μου το πρόσωπό σου. Έτσι ήξερα πάντα αν είσαι καλά… πού βρίσκεσαι… τι κάνεις.'

Τράβηξε το σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα από τις πλάτες του και μ' αυτόν τη κάλυψε, σκεπάζοντας το κορμί της – ντυμένο μονάχα με το λεπτό της νυχτικό – από την ένταση και την ψύχρα του βραδινού ανέμου. Κρατώντας πάντα το χέρι του, η Βερίνα σηκώθηκε ορθή πάνω στη στέγη.

'Πάμε!' έδειξε προς τη μεριά του δράκου.

Στα δυτικά της πόλης έστεκε μικρός λόφος, μία φορά κατάφυτος, που πια οι κορμοί του στέκονταν σαν μαυρισμένα σκέλεθρα με σκελετώδη χέρια. Εδώ παλιά, τις μέρες τις καλοκαιριάτικες, τις ηλιόλουστα ζεστές, διέταζε ο λόρδος συνοδεία λαμπρή κι έφερνε την οικογένειά του να δροσιστεί κάτω απ' τα δέντρα. Από εδώ ψηλά φαινόταν όλη η πόλη του. Οι δρόμοι της γυαλίζανε κάτω απ' το φως του ήλιου, κατάμεστη με πλήθη η αγορά κι αμάξια που πηγαινοέρχονταν γεμάτα εμπορεύματα και αγαθά της γης του. Καμάρωνε κι ο λόρδος και χαιρόταν και αυτός με την αφθονία των αγαθών και τον πλούτο των υπηκόων. Τώρα πια, μονάχα κάρβουνα μαζεύανε οι λίγοι, νέοι κάτοικοι απ' αυτό το λόφο, για να ζεσταίνονται τους κρύους μήνες του χειμώνα.

Εκεί απάνω, στην γυμνή κορφή, πάτησε ο δράκος κι οι δύο σύντροφοι κατέβηκαν. Από εκεί παρακολούθησαν το δρόμο του φεγγαριού πάνω στην πεδιάδα, τον κρύο άνεμο ν' αλλάζει από ανατολικός σε νότιο. Πλάι στο ζεστό σώμα του Θορν ένιωσαν τις πρώτες ψιχάλες της βροχής να ποτίζουν την καμένη και ανασκαμμένη γη δίνοντας υπόσχεση για βλάστηση καρπών, καθώς κι ένα καινούριο αύριο. Εκεί απόμειναν να μιλούν ολάκερη σχεδόν τη νύχτα. Να ιστορούν τα γεγονότα που τους έτυχαν για όσους χρόνους είχαν χωριστεί, τις σκέψεις τις ελπίδες, τα σχέδια για το μέλλον. Εκείνος της ιστόρισε τα δύσκολα στους πάγους του βορρά, που ο παγετώνας των βουνών ποτέ δε λιώνει. Που πενιχρά χορτάρια φυτρώνουν δω και κει ανάμεσα στις πέτρες. Που ως και το κυνήγι γίνεται σπάνιο. Εκείνη του είπε για τις προσπάθειες των κατοίκων ν' ανασκάψουν την καμένη γη, να σπείρουν νέο σπόρο, να τον ποτίσουν, ν' ανθίσει μαζί με τα φυτά μια νέα ελπίδα.

'Μείνε μαζί μας' πρότεινε τέλος στο Μέρταγκ η Βερίνα. 'Εσύ χρειάζεσαι ένα σπίτι, μια οικογένεια… και κάποιος με της δικές σου ικανότητες θα ήτανε σ' εμάς χρήσιμος πολύ. Η δική σου η μαγεία θα μπορούσε να γιατρέψει γρηγορότερα τη γη μας. Να δώσει ξανά ζωή σ' αυτόν τον τόπο.'

Η ματιά της παρακλητική στράφηκε πάνω του, τα λόγια της πηγές βάλσαμου στη βασανισμένη του ψυχή. Την κοίταξε με βλέμμα παράξενο. Ίσως σ' αυτό αποσκοπούσε η σημερινή επίσκεψή του· σε μία πρόσκληση, που από τα βάθη της καρδιάς ήλπιζε και συνάμα λαχταρούσε όσο άλλο τίποτε, αλλά ποτέ ο ίδιος δεν θα τολμούσε να ζητήσει, ή ίσως ακόμα και ν' αποδεχτεί. Η νέα γυναίκα κράτησε τα χέρια του μέσα στα δικά της. Το φεγγάρι έγερνε προς τη δύση του, σημάδι ότι η νύχτα πέρναγε, δίνοντας σε λιγάκι τη θέση της στη ρόδινη αυγή της νέας μέρας. Η Βερίνα ήξερε πως ο χρόνος τους τελείωνε. Σε λίγο θα έπρεπε να του ζητήσει να τη γυρίσει και πάλι στο σπίτι που μοιραζόταν με τον άντρα της· στη νέα ζωή που η ίδια είχε διαλέξει και που την έκανε να νιώθει πλήρης κι ευτυχισμένη.

Ο Θορν έχωσε τη μουσούδα του ανάμεσό τους, όπως είχε κάνει τη νύχτα εκείνη στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ, στην κάμαρα του πόνου. Η χλιαρή του ανάσα ανασάλεψε τα λυτά μαλλιά τους ενώνοντάς τα σε μια μαύρη κουρτίνα, που στιγμιαία κάλυψε τα πρόσωπά τους. Σκούντησε με την άκρη απ' το μουσούδι τον καβαλάρη του πάνω στο στήθος προτρέποντάς τον σιωπηλά, να κάνει αυτό που δεν τολμούσε. Η Βερίνα ακούμπησε το μέτωπό της στις ζεστές, λεπτές φολίδες στο πλάι του λαιμού του δράκου. Ανάσανε δυνατά τη γνώριμη πια μυρωδιά του – καμένη γη νοτισμένη μ' υγρασία – μυρωδιά που της θύμιζε τον δικό της τον τόπο. Η φωτιά του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε κάψει τα πάντα. Η υγρασία της γης όμως θα τα αναγεννούσε. Ο δράκος έμοιαζε να δέχεται πιο εύκολα αυτό που ο καβαλάρης του σκεφτόταν. Η νέα γυναίκα ένιωσε μέσα της στοργή κι αγάπη για το Θορν. Αυτό το ανοίκειο πλάσμα, με την παράξενα αλλογενή συνείδηση την τράβαγε κοντά του όσο κι ένας μαγνήτης. Μακάρι να πείθονταν δράκος και καβαλάρης και να έμεναν μαζί της περισσότερο.

'Κοίταξε γύρω σου' παρότρυνε το Μέρταγκ η Βερίνα, σαν τον είδε να στέκει ακόμη αμίλητος. 'Μέσα από τα χαλάσματα του παλιού αυτού κόσμου, μέσα απ' το μίσος, την τρέλα και την οργή ενός ανθρώπου, μέσα από το θάνατο και την καταστροφή, νέα ζωή ανθίζει. Πάντα θα είσαι ευπρόσδεκτος εδώ. Κοντά μας έχουμε δεχτεί άτομα που αλλού και άλλοτε ήσαν απόβλητα. Σ' εμάς έχουνε βρει οικογένεια, φίλους κι ελπίδα, μέλλον και ένα σπίτι. Σαν το αποφασίσεις, δουλειά υπάρχει μπόλικη για τον καθένα.'

Η γυναίκα γέλασε μ' ένα γέλιο πηγαίο που έβγαινε μέσα απ' την καρδιά της. Και με χαρά της είδε πως κι οι γωνιές απ' τα δικά του χείλη στράφηκαν προς τα πάνω αργά σ' ένα χαμόγελο.

'Μπορεί να είναι όπως τα λες' μουρμούρισε κοιτώντας την πάντα στα μάτια. Τα χέρια του ζεσταίναν' τα δικά της μέσα σε ιδρωμένες απ' την αγωνία παλάμες. 'Όχι όμως για μένα… μονάχα για τους άλλους… Εγώ…' Αφήνοντας τα χέρια της κατσούφιασε απότομα και στράφηκε πέρα, προς το βορρά, εκεί όπου τα τελευταία χρόνια είχαν ζήσει σαν εξόριστοι αυτός κι ο δράκος. 'Εγώ δεν ήμουν ο απλός στρατιώτης, αυτός που εκτελούσε εντολές. Εγώ… Εμείς… είχαμε επιλογή…' Ο Θορν σκούντηξε απότομα την πλάτη του δρακοκαβαλάρη γρυλίζοντας λυπητερά. Ολοφάνερο ήταν πως μαζί του δεν συμφωνούσε. Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε ξανά προς τη μεριά της. 'Θα μπορούσαμε, όταν μας δόθηκε ευκαιρία, να είχαμε διαλέξει το θάνατο και…'

Η Βερίνα έκοψε απότομα αυτό το λόγο.

'Ο θάνατος δεν είναι ποτέ επιλογή!' του είπε κοφτά. 'Επιλογή είναι μονάχα η ζωή και ο αγώνας. Και χαίρομαι πολύ που δεν το κάνατε.'

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ακούμπησε το ένα του χέρι στο πλευρό του δράκου ζητώντας ίσως απ' αυτόν το κουράγιο που έλειψε απ' τον ίδιο. Γέλασε άλλη μια φορά, πικρά όμως τώρα.

'Ο Θορν συμφωνεί μαζί σου. Ήταν αυτός που πρότεινε κι αυτό το ταξίδι προς το νότο. Ήθελε, λέει, να σε ξαναδεί… από κοντά αυτή τη φορά και όχι σαν μια νερένια εικόνα. Ήθελε να διαπιστώσω από κοντά το θαύμα που γίνεται σε τούτα τα χώματα… θαύμα που οφείλεται σ' εσένα. Θέλει ακόμα, μετά από εδώ, να πετάξουμε ως την Ουρου'μπαίην… ως την Ιλίρια… όπως τη λέτε τώρα. Θέλει να… συναντηθεί και με τη… με εκείνη.'

Η Βερίνα έγνεψε σιωπηλή. Αν ο δράκος κι ο καβαλάρης του κατάφερναν να υπερνικήσουν τα εμπόδια της καρδιάς τους… αν συναντούσαν τη νέα βασίλισσα και πάλι… αν η Ναζουάντα τους δεχότανε κοντά της, τότε σίγουρα, σ' εκείνη ανήκαν. Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε.

'Ότι κι αν γίνει, η πρόσκλησή μου ισχύει. Το μέρος αυτό να ξέρεις σου χρωστά! Αρνήθηκες να δώσεις ''εσύ'' τη διαταγή για το χαλασμό του, ακόμα κι αν αυτό σου στοίχισε ολάκερη τη ζωή σου, όπως τη γνώριζες ως τότε. Στάθηκες άντρας τίμιος, σταθερός στα όσα πίστευες και στις αρχές σου. Ακόμα κι αν η μετέπειτα πορεία των γεγονότων άλλα έδειξε, οι κάτοικοι που κατοικούν το Κάντος – και που θα το κατοικήσουν και στο μέλλον– εσένα σου χρωστάνε. Πιστεύω ότι μιλώ εκ μέρους όλων, όταν υπόσχομαι ότι εδώ να λογαριάζεις πως έχεις αδέλφια και συντρόφους.'

Το πρόσωπο του δρακοκαβαλάρη έλαμψε από κάτι που πλησίαζε να μοιάσει σε αίσθηση καθαρής χαράς – να ήταν η χαρά της αποδοχής απ' τη μεριά της; – κατόπιν γονάτισε στη γη κι ακούμπησε την παλάμη με τη γκετγουέι ιγκνάσια πάνω στο καμένο χώμα. Ένα τραγούδισμα απαλό αρχίνησε να βγαίνει απ' τα χείλη του, τραγούδισμα μακρόσυρτο… θλιμμένο, που γύριζε σιγά-σιγά σε πιότερο γοργές στροφές… χαρούμενες. Όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι ορθός, εκεί που πριν είχε το χέρι του ακουμπήσει, μικρό βλαστάρι πρόβαλε απ' τη γη ανάμεσα σε πρασινισμένο χώμα.

'Ας είναι αυτό το δώρο μου στο Κάντος και την κυρά του' είπε ο Μέρταγκ με λόγια που έσπαζαν απ' τη συγκίνηση. 'Σε λίγες μέρες, το βλαστάρι αυτό θα γίνει δέντρο· θ' απλώσει τη σκιά του πάνω απ' το λόφο και γύρω του θ' ανθίσουνε παρόμοια βλαστάρια. Σε λίγους μήνες εδώ γύρω θα υπάρχει δάσος πυκνό, που τα φύλλα και τα κλαδιά του θα σκεπάσουν τα καμένα.' Στράφηκε στην κυρά του Κάντος κι απόθεσε στο μέτωπό της φίλημα τρυφερό. 'Το ίδιο εύχομαι και σ' εσένα. Ν' ανθίσει η ζωή σου και να βλαστήσει πλάι σ' αυτόν που διάλεξες. Ο δρόμος σας να είναι γεμάτος χαρές κι ο πόνος ποτέ πια να μην σας αγγίξει.'

Ο Θορν ακούμπησε κι αυτός την υγρή μουσούδα του στα λυτά μαλλιά της. Τρίφτηκε λίγο απαλά με το πλευρό του πάνω της και η ζεστή ανάσα του γέμισε την αγκαλιά της. Κατόπιν δέχτηκε και τους δυο τους στη σέλα του, έτοιμος να πετάξει ξανά κατά την πεδιάδα.

Λιγάκι πριν ανατείλει το άστρο της ανατολής επάνω στο στερέωμα, αποχαιρετίστηκαν οι τρεις τους μπρος στο κατώφλι του πέτρινου σπιτιού με την ξύλινη στέγη δίνοντας μια υπόσχεση. Ότι και να γινόταν, όσα παράξενα γυρίσματα κι αν είχε το άγνωστό τους μέλλον, ότι κι αν επεφύλασσαν γι' αυτούς οι μοίρες, εκείνοι θα παρέμεναν για πάντοτε αδελφοί και φίλοι.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


End file.
